JOSHUA: THE COMPLETE STORY NOVEL 2- FAMILY TIES
by Roo201
Summary: This is Book 2 of the Trilogy. This is a continuation of Joshua Williams' life from where it left off in Book 1. Tragedy strikes when Andrea is abducted and murdered. Three months later, Joshua is caught by the same man. Two weeks later, Joshua is free. He testifies on behalf of all victims, and eventually witnesses execution. He later has kids-sextuplets
1. JOSHUA COMPLETE STORY 2 INTRO

JOSHUA: BOOK 2: FAMILY TIES

CHARACTERS: (In Order of Appearance)

Andrea Williams

Tracy

Joshua Williams

Principal

James Williams

Brianne Williams

*Alessa Gillespie Williams

Liam Williams

Miranda Williams

Maria Williams

Police Officer Winter Woodward

*Police Sergeant Neil Howie

James McCoy, Andrea's killer

Spirit Victim

Veronica Spears

Isabelle Womack

Sammy Spears

Jason McCoy

*Police Officer Cybil Bennett

Judge Catherine Pierson

Prosecution lawyer

Kareem Kali-Baba

Natalia Lewinsky

Noah Jones

Kiara Jones

Ray Jones

Richie Jamieson

Melissa "Lizzie" Jinn

Lucy Jinn

Lianna Jinn

Michael Jonah Williams

Jason Vincent Williams

James "Jamie" Williams II

Andrea "Andri" Williams II

Veronica Samantha "Ronnie" Williams

Brianna Marie Williams

St. Mary

St. Joseph

Twelve Apostles

Satan

Roman Guard

Claudia Wolfe

RECURRING CHARACTERS

Abraham Lincoln

James Williams Sr.

Brianne Williams

Dahlia Gillespie

Christabella

Qui-Gon Jinn

Tahl

Obi-Wan Kenobi

Anakin Skywalker

Sunny Tsukino

Jackson

Keisha

Devon

Kyle

The Cullens

MENTIONED ONLY

The Volturi

*-Let me reiterate. These Characters _**do not**_ belong to me! I have used them for my own purpose in this story. Enough said.

CHARACTERS AND EVENTS: (Mentioned Only)

There are no people and places to mention at this time.

PLOT SUMMARY: This is Book 2 of the Trilogy. This is a continuation of Joshua Williams' life, from birth to when his children are teenagers with their own children. This is rated Teen to Mature, for some intense scenes of someone in pain from a heart defect, rape, death, witch and demon burnings, deadly births, intense dreams, etc. Some scenes will be rated K to K+10.


	2. CHAPTER 1: ANDREA'S TRAGIC END

CHAPTER 1: ANDREA'S TRAGIC END

"All right girls; you did a great job practicing! I'll see you tomorrow! Keep practicing!" the cheerleading coach said as the girls went and got their stuff.

Andrea was walking back from the gym to the front of the school on a brisk late-October day in 1981 from cheerleading practice. She had said goodbye to her cheerleading friends.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow," Andrea had said.

"Be careful going home, Andi," one of her friends named Tracy said. She had fair skin, hazel eyes and brown hair and was the same age as Andrea.

"I will," she promised and she would definitely tell her big brother Joshua that her cheerleading team said hi. She waited for Joshua to pull up, when suddenly a buff and bald man came from behind her and grabbed her!

"Hey what're ya doin'?! PUT ME DOWN! HELP!" Andrea screamed.

Tracy overheard and saw. She ran to her best friend's rescue.

"PUT HER DOWN YOU MONSTER!" she yelled. She tried pulling Andrea away from her attacker.

Joshua had just pulled up and saw what was going on. he rushed out of the car and ran to the rescue.

"JOSHUA, HELP!" Andrea screamed when she saw him.

"HEY!" Joshua yelled. "DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH MY SISTER!"

But the man punched both Tracy and Joshua away and threw Andrea into the back of his car. He drove away, Andrea banging on the back window for help.

"Dear God no," Joshua moaned in dread.

"We've gotta call the police!" Tracy panicked. "What'll we do?!"

"Alright, just calm down; where's the nearest phone?" Joshua asked, trying to keep calm himself.

"The nearest phone is in the principal's office. This way," Tracy grabbed Joshua's hand and they both ran to the school. It was still open as the two came into the school office. The principal was there looking perplexed as Joshua panted and drank water.

"Can I help you, Joshua?" she asked.

"Excuse me; I need a phone right now!" Joshua commanded as soon as he got his breath back. "My little sister, Andrea…she's been abducted."

"Oh my Lord, when did this happen?!" the principal asked in worry. She knew Joshua from when he was a child and she had seen him pick up Andrea sometimes.

"Just now," Joshua explained. Adrenaline and worry settled in. "I was pulling up when Tracy was trying to get the attacker off of her. I pulled with all my might but then he pushed Tracy and me away and drove off with Andrea in the back of his car."

"Here, use this phone," the principal said.

"Thank you," Joshua punched in 9-1-1.

"You have reached the Lakewood Police Department. This is Cybil Bennett, how may I help you?"

"Yes, hello; I'm calling because my little sister's been abducted. Her name is Andrea Williams."

"Your sister, what does she look like?"

"She's 4'9", slim, blonde curly hair, fair skin with blue-ish green eyes. Her birthday is May 12, 1969."

"Who grabbed her? Can you tell me what he or she looked like?"

"The abductor was 6'1", very muscular, no hair and brown eyes. He had on a black T-shirt, pants and black boots and he had a tattoo on his left arm."

"When did this happen, honey?"

"This happened five minutes ago. Please find her before something else happens!"

"All right, just calm down, sweetheart; we will get policemen on the line to find her."

"Yes, please do; thank you," Joshua said. "Bye." He concluded the call and then called his house.

Alessa had just finished cleaning the house when the phone rang. Brianne and James were helping Lily and Nadia with first grade homework.

"Hello? Joshua, what's wrong?" Alessa asked when she noticed her husband's voice was wracked with anguish and worry.

"Alessa, Andrea's been abducted."

"WHAT?! Oh no, are you serious?! When did that happen?!" Alessa blurted out in concern.

"It happened eight minutes ago when I pulled up. some guy dressed in black had grabbed her, and Tracy was trying to get him off of her, so I rushed and tried to pull her away, but he roughly pushed us away

James and Brianne listened in interest and concern, using their heightened vampire hearing.

"What, what's wrong?" Nadia demanded.

"Did something happen to Joshua and Andrea?" Lily implored.

"Did you call the police? Are they on the case?" Alessa asked.

"Yes, I did. They're acting on this case fast."

"Okay, I do hope they find Andi." Alessa said to comfort her frazzled husband. "I'll see you soon. We'll pray for her okay?"

"I love you," Joshua said over the phone.

"Okay, I love you too; bye," Alessa said and hung up.

James and Brianne looked at Alessa's pale-stricken grave face.

"Andrea's been abducted. Joshua has already called the police." Alessa said.

"Oh God," Brianne's hands flew to her mouth in worry.

"When did this happen?" James asked in concern.

"Ten minutes ago," Alessa answered.

Soon after, Joshua came home grief-stricken. James and Brianne hugged their oldest son in comfort, Alessa in the center stroking his hair.

Liam came in five minutes after. He noticed that the room was somber.

"What's the matter?" he asked in concern.

"Lee…Andrea's been abducted." James said. "We have to wait for Andrea to come home with the police."

TWO WEEKS LATER

Police officer Winter Woodward and his colleague Neil Howie, who transferred from the West Highland Constabulary in Scotland, were in the attacker's home. The attacker was not around.

But what they did find was a 12 year old girl in a blue and white cheerleading outfit, fair skinned, with her light blonde locks a mess. She was covered in blood and bruises and she was lying motionless on the floor of the garage. Winter rushed over to her. It was Andrea.

The police officer shook her. Andrea did not respond. She was long gone before they could get to her. She was dead.

"Oh no," Winter groaned. "We've gotta tell the family."

Neil nodded gravely. He covered the body.


	3. CHAPTER 2: THE FUNERAL

CHAPTER 2: THE FUNERAL

"Joshua, are you okay?" Alessa's concerned voice roused Joshua from his unconsciousness.

Joshua woke up in his bed the next morning, trying to piece together what had happened before.

The police officers came the night before and gave the family grave news of their Andrea.

"When we got to her, she was just…gone. I'm sorry, so sorry." Winter had said.

Joshua had gone into shock that night and fainted. James caught him before he hit the floor.

"Joshua!" Alessa had cried.

Joshua knew this wasn't a dream. It was real. Andrea was gone. _Dead._ He felt like he was drowning and choking, but of course, who wouldn't feel like that after hearing the bad news of a missing loved one?

He buried his face into his pillow and wept soundly. Alessa stroked his hair and soothed him, also crying.

Nadia came in to Joshua's room and hugged him. Joshua returned it with love, realizing he had his wife, friends and family to keep him afloat, and he would do whatever he could to prevent a tragedy like this from happening.

"Joshie, is Andrea coming back?" Nadia asked.

"No Nadia," Joshua wiped his eyes. "I'm afraid she's not coming back. But I know she's at peace. She's happy and watching over us."

"Joshua, I'm scared," Nadia hugged him now crying. "What if it happens to me? Or you?"

"Don't be," Joshua comforted his baby sister. "I'll make sure it doesn't happen to either of us all."

"Yeah, we're gonna find the guy who killed her and bring him to justice." Alessa added.

"If I see that son of a bitch, he's gonna pay!" Liam said angrily.

Joshua gasped. "Don't repeat what Liam said, whatever you do." He told Nadia. Nadia just nodded obediently.

"Liam!" Alessa scolded, though she knew he was grieving in his own way. "We don't use that language in front of Nadia, Lily and Maria!"

"Yeah mate, they're just kids," Joshua said supporting his wife.

"I know…but she was too good to die a horrible death." Liam sulked.

"Yeah, but that doesn't excuse you, what you just cursed." Alessa countered.

"You're right," Liam agreed after a long thought.

Five days later, all friends, family and those who knew Andrea and her family held a wake and a funeral for her at St. Augustine Church, the place where a year and a bit ago, was a place of celebration for Joshua and Alessa's marriage. Now, it was a place for mourning the death of Andrea Williams.

They listened to psalms, readings and the homily. They had liturgy of the Eucharist. Finally, they had eulogies for Andrea.

"She told me that when she grew up, she wanted to be a model and a fashion and hair designer. I have to tell you a story of how we played. I'm not ashamed to say I loved playing with her. When I played with her, it was always dress up, and she'd do my hair, Nadia's, Liam's and Alessa's and she'd have us wear dresses and pretend we're strutting down the runway in front of our parents." Joshua described in his speech.

The audience laughed. Joshua fondly laughed at the memory.

"A past-time I don't forget and I don't regret sharing," Joshua said. "Andi, it's been fun and I know you're at peace with yourself. Thank you for all the laughs and for all the fun we had. You were a wonderful little sister and you'll be missed immensely."

"I'll remember how happy you were when you found out Joshua and I was getting married. You were an awesome sister and you always will be. Thanks for everything." Alessa eulogized.

Soon after, Andrea was buried at Holy Cross Cemetery in a pink casket.

Andrea's spirit meanwhile was haunting her killer. She along with many other spirits who were killed by this man haunted him to no end.

"You'll never get away with this, you nutcase. You'll pay for every victim you killed." She said.

"Leave me alone…STOP!" the killer was tormented.

"We won't until you confess your crimes," Andrea said.

2 MONTHS LATER

Joshua visited Andrea's gravesite at walking distance in January of 1982. He placed flowers on her grave. They had already had her name engraved along with the date of her birth and her death.

"Andi, I miss you," Joshua murmured sadly.

He turned to go, when suddenly he was met by Andrea's killer! He backed away in fear.

"You won't miss her for long, kid, because you're going after her!" he snickered. He then grabbed the fragile 17 year old.

"No, stop! NO! GET OFF OF ME!" Joshua shouted, kicking and screaming as loud as could before the killer silenced him with a blow to the back of his neck and threw him inside the trunk of his car and drove off, some witnesses gaped at the scene.

Mr. Lincoln was also among the witness and immediately called the police.


	4. CHAPTER 3: CAPTURED!

CHAPTER 3: CAPTURED!

Joshua woke up four hours later, the back of his neck throbbing. He looked at his surroundings with grim reality and fear.

_This is not good. _Joshua thought. _Please God, protect me and keep Alessa and Nadia calm!_

He saw the killer standing over him and he shuddered.

"Well, I can see you're awake," the killer told Joshua. "Let's get down to it. You can never leave this house while I'm out or sleeping, otherwise there will be _serious consequences._" He emphasized the last two words.

"Like what?" Joshua gulped.

"If you dare try to escape this house the first time, you'll get a beating. The second time you try to escape, the punishment will be severe." He licked his lips and stared at Joshua's gaunt body which made Joshua shake on the inside.

Joshua said nothing.

"The third time you try," the killer added threateningly, "You'll die like all of these victims I killed and your pathetic sister before you!"

He showed Joshua pictures of the victims he killed. They were all dead in the pictures from beatings and gashes. Joshua felt sick to his stomach but dared not show it to the killer.

"Any questions?" the killer asked.

"What's your name, then?" Joshua asked. "Are we still in Lakewood?"

"James McCoy," the killer answered. "And yes, you are on Belle Avenue. You ain't going anywhere now. No one can save you, boy."

"You're wrong," Joshua shot back. "There is someone who can save me by His grace and His wisdom, and He's not of this earth! He'll save you if possible!"

Joshua was slapped in the face. Hard.

"SHUT UP!" the killer roared. "There'll be no more of that shit! You belong to me, you understand?"

Joshua nodded in fear, yet he didn't show it. He gingerly rubbed his cheek.

"Now stay here," James McCoy said. "I'm goin' out. You can do whatever in here, read a book, eat or somethin'. Just don't get caught by me or you're done."

He slammed the door.

Andrea's spirit gasped when she saw Joshua on the killer's sofa praying for strength.

"Oh no," she said to one of her comrades.

"Is that the boy you were talking about, honey?" another spirit asked.

"Yes," Andrea said in dread. "He won't last two weeks here; he'll die!"

Joshua heard Andrea and looked around, perplexed. Shrugging, he went back to praying.

Meanwhile, James, Brianne, Alessa and Nadia back on Lakeside Avenue in Lakewood worried that something bad happened to Joshua.

"It's been 4 hours! Joshua wouldn't be out this late!" James tensed. He looked like he was about to break something.

"You're right, it's not like Joshua! He would be home before dark!" Alessa said, checking her watch and looking at the twilight sky.

Liam came in the door after training, Miranda and Maria behind him.

"Hey, Joshua's not home yet?" Liam asked.

"No," Brianne said.

"Hm, that's strange. He'd usually be home by now." Liam was surprised.

"Si, something's up," Miranda said.

Just as she said that, Mr. Lincoln and Police officers Winter Woodward, Neil Howie and Cybil Bennett came in.

"Mr. Lincoln, where's Joshie?" Nadia demanded.

"I'm sorry to say that Joshua was abducted four hours ago at Holy Cross Cemetery." Lincoln gravely said.

"WHAT?!" James and Liam roared in fear and anger.

"Oh God," Brianne moaned.

"No, not Joshua; no!" Alessa sobbed. "We've already lost Andrea! We can't lose Joshua!"

"First it was Andi; now it's Joshie?!" Nadia screamed having a panic attack. "FIND HIM, FIND HIM! I DON'T WANT JOSHIE TO DIE!"

"Whoa, whoa; calm down sweetie! We'll find him," Cybil said soothingly.

"Do you know who took him?" Miranda asked.

"It was the same feller who killed Andrea. He had on the same outfit he had on last time Joshua saw him." Lincoln said. "I was there and immediately called the police."

"THAT SON OF A…" Liam roared.

"Ey; Liam, there will be no cursing in front of Maria and Nadia, ¿comprendo?" Miranda scolded. Maria cried and Miranda soothed her with murmurs in Spanglish.

"Sorry, babe; it's just that Joshua…" Liam said.

"I know, Liam; he's your twin and you don't want anything to happen to him. the police find the killer and Joshua." Miranda reasoned.

"You're right," Liam admitted.

"I promise you all; we will find Joshua and bring him home." Winter assured them before he, Cybil and Neil left to find him.

"Oh God no," Alessa sobbed, James held her in comfort. Brianne stroked Alessa's hair in reassurance.

"Amiga, it's gonna be okay." Miranda soothed.

"They'll find him, sweetheart. I know they will." James said.

"I hope you're right," Alessa sniffled.

Meanwhile on Belle Avenue, Joshua in the killer's home went get something to eat in the fridge. He inspected every food item and decided to have water since everything in the fridge was all gluten and processed foods.

Afterwards, he went into the basement and found a shocking revelation. There were tools of all shapes and sizes and he surmised that the killer used them to kill his captives who tried to escape. He saw chains on the floor and he balked in disgust, knowing his abductor was also a sex offender.

Joshua accidently stepped on something, or was it someone? He looked down to see a bruised and unconscious teenage girl with blonde hair and pale skin.

Terrified, he jumped back and whimpered loudly. Was she dead? He couldn't tell.

The girl woke up in a worry.

"Show yourself; who's there?" she demanded.

"I'm another one he caught. It's alright, I won't hurt you." Joshua said in reassurance.

"Really? What's your name?" the teen asked trying to cover up. clearly as Joshua could see, she was naked.

"Joshua; Joshua Williams," he said while taking his coat off and offering it to her.

"Thanks; hey, you're the brother of Andrea Williams! I saw on the news two months before!" she exclaimed. "How did you get caught?"

"I was visiting my sister's gravesite four hours before and he got me." Joshua said. "You?"

"I've been here for almost two months. I was at Great Northern Mall by myself when he got me. I was on my way to my car to pick up my little brother Sammy when he came out of nowhere and grabbed me from behind. The girl said. "Oh, by the way, the name's Veronica, but I go by Ronnie. Are you single?" she blushed now.

"No, I'm married," Joshua revealed his wedding ring.

"Oh, my bad…" Veronica said. "Listen, you and I've gotta get out of here. What he says is no joke. He will kill you."

Before Joshua could say anything, a car pulled in. The killer was coming home. Veronica started to move for her escape.

"Keep the jacket and good luck to you," Joshua said.

"Thanks," Veronica said.

Joshua ran upstairs and to up to the second floor and prayed for Veronica and pleaded to God to not let anything happen to his new acquaintance. He knew it was only a matter of time before their abductor would come after her.

A bloodcurdling scream from the basement made Joshua sick with dread. Another scream made him think of Andrea and how she might have been killed, and he sobbed now. Head on the pillow, he knew their abductor had caught her, but how many times did she try to escape?

The next morning when McCoy was out, Joshua had his answer when he came into the basement.

Veronica was sprawled out on the floor, naked, bloodied and bruised with a long-bladed knife all the way through her stomach. She was killed trying to escape a third time.

Joshua closed her eyes and mourned the loss of his acquaintance. He pulled the blade out and away from her and threw up at the sight of a punctured stomach and intestines.

Shaking, he went back upstairs and prayed for Veronica's soul.

_I'm going to get myself out or die trying. _Joshua thought determinedly after he was done praying. _If he catches others, I'm taking them with me!_

DAY 7

Joshua, a couple of days before this day, had tried to escape once but was caught by McCoy, who gave him a sound beating and didn't stop until three minutes were up.

"Remember the last two warnings, kid," he threatened.

Joshua hobbled to get a glass of water, his heart acting up again. After he had gotten a drink of water, he plopped into bed, sore, but prayerful.

Within the week, James and Brianne scoured all of East Cleveland on a mad search for their beloved Joshua. They went out of state to Pennsylvania and called on the Cullens to help them find Joshua.

In the meanwhile one day, Alessa, Sunny, Dahlia (sans Christabella), Miranda (sans Maria), Keisha (Jackson was at work) along with Liam were at Westgate Mall. They saw a little girl who was lost get grabbed by the same man who took Joshua.

"Hey, HEY! GET BACK HERE! Security, stop him!" Alessa yelled. "It's the same man who got my husband!"

"COME BACK HERE YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Liam snarled chasing after him through the parking lot.

But the man drove away fast.

Alessa reported the sighting to the police. She was sure they'd get him this time. But the killer changed tactics and headed south in a different car to Columbus. Then he stole another car and headed back up to Lakewood.

Alessa met up with the little girl's mother and told her what happened.

Meanwhile, Joshua was still sore, yet he was feeling better. He went downstairs to the main floor after a shower and saw a frightened little girl this time. She had pale skin, brown hair and green eyes. She looked to be eight years old.

"Hey, are you lost?" he asked gently.

The little girl nodded fearfully.

"I'm not gonna hurt you. I'm Joshua. What's your name?" Joshua reassured.

"Isabelle Womack," she said.

"Aren't you my youngest sister's classmate? How did you get caught?" Joshua asked.

"Well, I was at the mall with my mommy and then I got lost. So I was trying to find her when he grabbed me. I saw some older kids chase him to try and get me away from him. One of them said, 'Security, stop him! It's the same man who got my husband…' or something like that…I don't remember the rest she said. And then another one said, 'Come back here you son of…' I can't say that word. It's cursing." Isabelle said. "The older kid sounded…well, he had an accent like you do."

_Alessa and Liam!_ Joshua gasped in realization. "When did you see Alessa and Liam?" he asked her urgently. "Alessa's my wife, and Liam's my twin brother."

"I saw them at the mall two hours ago. I think it was at Westgate Mall." Isabelle said.

"Okay, here's what we're gonna do. Tonight we get out of here. There's no sense in you staying here and witnessing a murder or staying to escape and get killed yourself." Joshua instructed. "Meet me in the basement at say 9:00pm."

"Okay," Isabelle said instantly trusting him.

At 9:00pm, Isabelle met Joshua in the basement and Joshua laid out the plan.

"All right, we're gonna escape through this window after we unlock it. You see I've studied every point in the house. None of them have windows except down here. Okay, after we unlock the window, we'll run to a nearest police station and then…" Joshua instructed.

"Then the police will get him and we'll be saved!" Isabelle said.

"Right, but we'll have to work quickly. He's gonna be here any minute." Joshua reminded her.

"Yeah." Isabelle said.

They worked quickly but it was all in vain. McCoy was coming back. He stormed down to the basement.

"Go Isabelle; run and don't look back! RUN, DON'T WORRY ABOUT ME!" Joshua yelled.

Isabelle watched in horror as Joshua was grabbed down by the killer and beaten.

"RUN!" Joshua shouted louder.

Isabelle did as she was told and ran, never looking back but always thinking about Joshua. She ran to the nearest police station, where her mother was at. She tearfully told her mother how an older kid named Joshua got her out.

"We gotta get him out, mommy! I saw the man grab him and beat him because he let me escape!" she said.

In the meanwhile as for Joshua, he was beaten and sexually abused for letting Isabelle escape and for almost escaping himself. He never regretted his decision and he chose this punishment gladly receiving it in silence, relieved that Isabelle would never get beaten, sexually abused or killed like Veronica was.

After four days of a beating and painful shower rape as punishment, Joshua laid there on the basement floor with clean clothes on, almost lifeless. All hope seemed to be lost for the frail 17 year old…or was it?

DAY 14: FREEDOM!

After he was told the rules of the place by McCoy, 10 year old soccer-lover Sammy Spears looked around uneasily around the killer's home, trying to find something to do. He had dark blond hair, blue eyes like Veronica's had been, and pale skin.

Once down in the basement, he, like Joshua and many others before him stared in horror at the tools of all shapes and sizes used to kill his captives. He looked confused at the chains connected to the floor because he didn't understand what they were being used for.

He accidently tripped over a body. Joshua's. Sammy didn't know whether this pale, raven-haired, emaciated older kid was dead or alive, but he shook him.

"Uhh, hello?" Sammy said nervously.

Joshua awake with a moan and stared at the boy.

"What's your name?" he said groggily.

"Sammy Spears," Sammy introduced himself. "I'm Veronica's brother. Are you okay? What happened down here?"

Joshua's eyes widened as he was fully alert.

"Veronica's brother?! How did you get caught?" Joshua asked in shock and then answered Sammy's question. "I'm very sore, my heart's beating painfully but I'll survive if I have water. You don't want to know what happened down here. It's too gory."

"Well, I was checking out tombstones for Ronnie's grave and I got bored and then this McCoy dude says, 'You want a toy, kid?' and that's how I got caught."

No sooner than Sammy said this, the killer came from behind the boy and impaled him through the chest and stomach in front of Joshua.

"NOO!" Joshua shrieked in horror.

McCoy pulled the bloodstained tools out, a malicious grin was on his face as Sammy sank down into Joshua's arms.

"That's so he and you won't get any ideas." He sinisterly said. He went to clean his tools.

"No Sammy," Joshua begged. "You're okay; you're gonna be okay."

"Joshua, listen; you've gotta get out of here. Represent Ronnie and me, and your sister." Sammy said. "Represent all of us who died."

Joshua didn't say anything but he felt a sob rising in his throat.

"Can you stay with me until I go home?" Sammy croaked.

Joshua knew what "home" meant. Heaven. He did stay and said the Lord's Prayer to him and the Hail Mary. As he said the prayers, Sammy looked up into Joshua's eyes, and saw someone heavenly.

"I'm coming," he said. Finally, Sammy passed away peacefully. Joshua closed Sammy's eyes and finally sobbed with grief, holding the deceased boy in his arms.

McCoy came back as Joshua laid Sammy down gently. Joshua sensed his footsteps.

"I've always wondered why this world is so dark and cruel, but now I see why. It's because of the sin in people's hearts and minds." Joshua said in grief. "These people you caught and captured, they all had their lives ahead of them. And now," his voice gave way to something more. "They have no lives _**BECAUSE OF PEOPLE LIKE YOU!"**_

The killer paused. Joshua stood up and faced him now, and an anger that was unfathomable was written on his face-anger for all the lost victims that were unjustly cut down; anger at the darkness in this man's soul. Beams of light shot from Joshua's body and knocked the killer off his feet.

"_**YOU**_ took away their futures, and how many victims are you going to bring in and kill? Hundreds? _Thousands?_ _**MILLIONS?!**_" Joshua demanded angrily. "Before you know it, your future might be done, too! But I don't want that! I beg of you, stop this! God is not pleased with you, and I want this all to stop!"

McCoy punched Joshua and the boy flew to the wall. Joshua moaned feeling his rib on the right side crack.

"ENOUGH! I don't care about the shit you say! I hate this world because it hated me first!" he growled. "I've had enough of your bullshit! Everyone says the same thing about me!" he took the tools he washed and prepared to impale Joshua.

The spirits of Veronica, Andrea and Sammy gasped in horror. "No!" Andrea screamed.

Joshua tearfully closed his eyes. He knew this was it. He was never going to see his family again. _Ronnie, Sammy, Isabelle…Andrea…keep my family safe. Please!_ Joshua pleaded in thought.

But before the killer could silence Joshua once and for all, his brother, Jason McCoy, a cop who had no idea that his brother killed numerous people, overheard, lunged in and punched his brother in anger. He looked thin, yet muscular as well. Joshua stared bewildered at the sight.

"_**WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!**_" Jason roared at his brother. "_**YOU FUCKING BASTARD; I OUGHTA TAKE YOU TO JAIL RIGHT NOW!**_"

_Thank God! _Joshua stared wide-eyed at this scene. He couldn't believe that God stepped in and brought this cop to save him!

Jason turned to Joshua now, holding his brother back.

"Go kid; I got him from here!" the cop told him.

Joshua's eyes widened and he used this chance to escape, sore body and all and he destroyed the killer's car by destroying the tires and the engine. Without a minute to spare, he ran from Belle Avenue all the way to Lakeside Avenue in the freezing cold weather, the killer and his brother gaining on him.

"HELP! HELP!" Joshua shouted at the top of his lungs. "SOMEONE HELP ME!"

"KEEP RUNNING KID!" Jason yelled. "DON'T STOP; KEEP RUNNING!"

Meanwhile at the Williams' household, Alessa was praying probably for the thousandth time for Joshua's safe return. Shouts from outside alerted her and she looked outside. Seeing trouble, she alerted the family and went out to help.

"_**HELP!**_" Joshua screamed louder. James McCoy had grabbed the boy at knifepoint.

"Joshua! Joshua, I'm coming!" Alessa yelled. "YOU BASTARD; GET AWAY FROM MY HUSBAND!"

"ALESSA!" Joshua yelled, and then he felt the knife get closer to his neck.

"SHUT UP!" the killer roared and held Joshua, threatening to slit his throat. "GET BACK, or your husband dies!"

"_**YOU SON OF A BITCH!**_" Liam roared.

"_**NO!**_ Liam, do as he says!" Joshua grunted.

"_**JOSHIE! NO DON'T KILL HIM! DON'T KILL HIM!" **_Nadia screamed in terror.

"How perfect," McCoy said. "Now you can see you loved one die! Then all of you will die after him!"

_No! I won't let this happen! __**EVER! **_In the killer's grasp, Joshua cried out in a loud voice and suddenly his body glowed like the sun and his clothes became white as snow. Joshua was not going to let this man kill anyone else and his family.

"What the…?" the killer gasped and suddenly an invisible force was around his victim causing his abductor to let go.

Joshua again shouted in a loud voice and immediately, beams of energy attacked McCoy and helped his brother and police officers Winter, Neil and Cybil arrest him. All the energy Joshua had was focused on Veronica, Isabelle, Sammy, Andrea and all who had fallen victim to this man, and his mind was also focused on his wife, his brother, Nadia and everyone around him.

"All right buddy; you're under arrest." Winter cuffed the killer and dragged him away, his brother cussing at him super mad.

Joshua returned to normal and collapsed on the frozen sidewalk, spent and terribly weak.

"JOSHUA!" was the last thing he remembered Alessa shouting in panic.

He closed his eyes. _Freedom at last. _He thought.

Freedom at last, indeed.


	5. CHAPTER 4: WELCOME BACK!

CHAPTER 4: WELCOME BACK!

As soon as Joshua had fainted from the extreme cold, intense pain and grueling exhaustion, James quickly took him inside the house. Lisa had heard what was going on and immediately took Joshua to Lakewood Hospital. Alessa rode with Lisa to the hospital, a weeping Nadia as well. it was 11:30pm on a cold late January night.

"We have a 17 year old male with a heart defect, a broken rib and a severely sprained ankle, stat!" Lisa barked orders when she wheeled Joshua into intensive care.

"Right on it, Lisa," one of her assistants said.

"Be careful with him; he's dehydrated and he definitely has lost weight." Lisa said additionally.

As Lisa and the nurses worked on Joshua, Alessa and Nadia waited outside in the waiting room. Nadia was crying, Alessa was comforting her and trying to stay collected herself.

12 hours later, Joshua was allowed to return home, as his condition had turned for the better.

TWO DAYS LATER

Joshua woke up in the morning, groggy and still sore, but not as much as two days before.

"Joshua, baby?"

He squinted, and then saw his mother's concerned face turn to utter joy and relief at his bedside. He looked around at the familiar sights sounds and smells of his bedroom. _Home, I'm home!_ He thought in pure relief.

"Mum," he croaked. Brianne kissed her frail son and stroked his wavy locks.

"Oh my boy; thank God you're all right!" she murmured softly in his ear, her vampire golden eyes shone with relief.

"Oh my God; Joshua!" Alessa came in sobbing and she hugged her husband carefully. "I was so worried about you! I prayed for you every day!"

"I prayed for all of you too." Joshua returned Alessa's hug, and then looked around. "How long have I been knocked out?"

"You slept like a babe for two days." Mr. Lincoln said coming in and sitting beside him carefully. "You had a fever and you lost a lot of weight."

Joshua's brows were raised in surprise, yet he knew he must have been really tired. "Has it really been that long?!" he asked.

Lincoln chuckled as he nodded.

"I lost weight because the guy had processed gluten foods so I just survived on water. Yeah, I kind of remember being cold one minute and hot the next." Joshua said. He moved his right foot it felt weird and heavy. He looked up at Lincoln in confusion.

"Oh, Carlisle and Lisa worked on you at Lakewood Hospital the last two days." Alessa explained. "You had two fractured ribs on the right side but they weren't that bad; just a slight crack. You also had a severely sprained ankle so Qui-Gon put a cast on it and your fever broke last night."

"Oh okay," Joshua nodded in understanding. Then his stomach growled loudly. His eyes widened. "Oh my," Joshua laughed. "I must be hungry now. I had only water in two weeks!"

"I bet," Alessa giggled and kissed her husband's cheek. Joshua leaned in to Alessa's hug.

"I hope you're hungry. I fixed up gluten-free toast for ya," Qui-Gon said coming in and out.

"Oh good, because I'm starving!" Joshua said with a smile.

After showering and getting dress with Lincoln's help, Joshua went downstairs, with help from James, who was relieved and happy to see him. They went slowly to ease the pain in his right rib.

"It feels weird having to use your left foot, huh?" James asked.

"Yes, definitely." Joshua laughed.

Once downstairs, Dahlia, Christabella, Lily and Nadia with Keisha, Sunny, Jackson, Miranda, Liam and Maria were waiting for news of Joshua's well-being. They all cheered when Joshua came downstairs.

"Joshie, you're back!" Nadia cheered. She and Lily came up to him and embraced him carefully. Reason being, Dahlia had forewarned them that Joshua would probably be sore.

"Hey, are you okay? We couldn't see you for two days straight!" Lily said.

"Yeah, I had to rest up a bit. I'm still a bit sore." Joshua told them.

"Don't you EVER scare me like that again! Andi was gone; I don't want that happening to you!" Nadia scolded.

"I don't think I'll be going anywhere for a while, Na. The guy who caught me has been arrested, hasn't he?" Joshua explained.

"Yes he has been arrested and is in custody right now. His brother stopped by yesterday and he told us he was sorry about all this, and had he had known, you would've been freed by then." Lincoln said.

"There's a hearing scheduled next month. I already got ahold of a prosecution lawyer. I've met with Veronica and Sammy's family as well as Isabelle and her family. We all seem to have one goal in mind, and that's bringing this guy to justice." James explained. "The police told me he has tons of murder and rape charges."

"Hell yes; this man's a nutcase!" Liam agreed.

"He may be a nutcase guys, but…I think something happened to him that _caused_ him to be a madman." Joshua said while eating his toast. "I remember two days ago, he told me he hated the world because it hated him first when I begged him not to kill any more people."

"Hmm…that's interesting," James said.

"Don't tell me you're taking his side!" Liam balked.

"Ey! He's not; he's weighing out options!" Miranda said supporting her brother in-law.

"Joshua does have a point, Liam." James said. "It happens to people in dysfunctional families."

"That's still no excuse for what he did!" Liam pointed out his point of view. "I want the death penalty!"

"Guys, I want to testify…but let me make this clear." Joshua said seriously. "I'm not going in court to start a war. I'm going to court to end it on good terms. I'm testifying for myself and Isabelle, who survived and are living to tell the tale, and for all the victims who died by his hand—Andrea, Veronica and Sammy. I promised them that I would go to court to represent all of them. I will testify, but I want a plea bargain for this man. I know there's a huge possibility that the judge and the jury might give him the death penalty, but I want this man to have life in prison without the possibility of parole. I think that giving him the death penalty is morally wrong. Killing a man because he murdered countless people doesn't make it right. I want this man to spend life in prison so that he could think about why he did such horrible things. Of course the death penalty has always been and always will be a tough subject."

Everyone around him listened carefully, even Lincoln since he was a former lawyer and President of the United States.

"Though Liam, you said you want this man to get the death penalty because you want justice for me and for Andrea, but what does your actions and words make you?" Joshua continued. "Saying, 'He deserves to rot in Hell!' or 'You're a monster! You don't deserve to live, sucker!' makes you just like this man—vengeful, cruel and unjust. But of course, there's really no justice to this when two wrongs don't make a right."

Liam didn't say anything but hung onto his brother's every word.

"So I will testify, but in the right frame of mind. Now this is where God comes in and gives us all a reality check. When I go in that courtroom, I will choose to forgive him. I always have forgiven him since he abducted me, and I would like everyone to stand behind me of course and see to it that he gets life over death." Joshua concluded. "Whew! Once I start, I forget to stop."

The family and friends laughed.

"Amen and amen to that!" Lincoln said. "When you preach you really preach."

"I always knew my baby would have the right judgments." Brianne said proudly. James nodded.

Liam thought about what his older twin brother said, and begrudgingly agreed.

"I still want the death penalty, but for your sake, Josh, I'll stand behind you." Liam said.

Alessa hadn't said anything and observed Joshua's speech with admiration. She came over to Joshua and kissed him, believing justice must be served in the right way.

"I'll stand by you," Alessa lovingly said to her husband. "Josh is right. Two wrongs don't make a right. The fifth Commandment that God gave us in the Bible says, 'Thou shalt not kill'."

Dahlia and Christabella nodded proud of Alessa.

"Amen and Amen!" Keisha said.

"Totally agree," Sunny nodded.

"Mm-hm," Jackson said impressed by Joshua and Alessa's wisdom.

"Si," Miranda agreed.

"I agwee, Tío Joshua," Maria cooed. She was already reaching two years old and already, she could walk and talk up a storm.

"Alright, let's get to work," James smiled.

A month later, the hearing was set, and Joshua testified. The killer was found guilty and a trial was scheduled in two years' time.


	6. CHAPTER 5: THE SPIRITS' POINT OF VIEW

CHAPTER 5: THE SPIRITS' POINT OF VIEW

When Joshua had escaped, the spirits of Andrea, Veronica and Sammy rejoiced along with all of the fallen victims before them that two out of hundreds of them survived to tell how their abductor treated them, and to represent all of them.

While Veronica and Sammy haunted their killer to no end, Andrea was watching over her family, especially her big brother Joshua, who was healing from his injuries.

When she heard Joshua's take on the death penalty, she knew he was right. So she went over to her fellow spirit friends and relayed what Joshua told his family.

"So what do you guys say? Should we hope for life in prison for my brother's sake?" Andrea had asked.

"Tubular," Veronica said.

"Right on; we should help our killer realize the things he's done." Sammy said.

When Joshua was in captivity, for some reason he heard and saw the victims, for they had not crossed over yet to heaven. They had unfinished work that needed to be done, and that was to ensure that the two survivors, Joshua and Isabelle would see to it that their killer was brought to justice in the right way.

Looking their best for the trial, they watched as Joshua took the stand and went first.

Joshua's gaunt frame had shot up at 17 from 5'5" to 5'9". He would stay that height forever. He was now of legal age, 19 years old. His raven black hair was long in the front yet short in the back for the trial in order to look presentable in front of the judge.

Joshua didn't like his haircut as any teenager would, but he bore with it with unimaginable patience. He preferred his hair long. Alessa also favored her husband's hair long.

"Hey, when this thing ends, my boy…you can do whatever you like with your hair." Brianne said.

"All right," Joshua had said. He had respected and conceded to the judges wishes.

Isabelle was now ten and in fifth grade. For the trial, she wore a dress with nice white tights and black shoes. Her brown hair was tied into a braid.

Now Isabelle was watching as Joshua took to the stand.

"Please state your name, young man." The prosecutor said.

"Joshua Michael Williams," Joshua said.

"How old are you?"

"I just turned 19 in December."

"What school did you go to and what year did you finish high school?"

"I went to Lakewood High School and I graduated there in 1979 as class president with top honors. I skipped three grades."

"Can you describe your abduction?"

Joshua went into full detail of that day two years ago when he visited his sister's grave to the last week of his abduction. He got emotional when he described the deaths of Veronica and Sammy at the hands of the defendant.

"I have no more questions, your honor," the prosecution lawyer said, patting Joshua's shoulder with compassion as he wiped his eyes with a tissue.

Then there was cross examination.

"Mr. Williams, the defendant says that you're lying about Veronica. If you didn't see him murder her, how would you know he did it?" the defense lawyer said.

"I saw tools of all shapes and sizes in his basement, and he used them all to kill each victim who tried to escape three times and he warned them and me. I am not lying." Joshua said firmly. "I know he killed her because I was on the second floor and I heard her screaming from the basement the first night of my abduction. The next morning I came down and found her dead at the scene. Same with Sammy on the last day of my abduction; he used the same tools that he used on Veronica and he killed Sammy right in front of me so that I wouldn't 'give him any ideas on how to escape', and that was because I helped Isabelle escape the first time I met her."

"I have no further questions, your honor." The defense lawyer said and sat down.

Next they had Isabelle go up to the stand, Joshua stayed with her as she went through standard procedures. Then there was cross examination.

"If you ran away, Isabelle, how would you know if Joshua was grabbed?"

"I saw the killer grab him as I got out! Joshua yelled for me to run just as he was getting abused for letting me escape." Isabelle angrily stated. "Now how is that lying?"

"No further questions, your honor," the defense lawyer said.

Then there came the statements from both the prosecution and the defense.

The prosecution side stated that the abductor was a murderer who only wanted blood from innocents and a sex offender who wanted nothing more than to strike fear and despair into the hearts of victims and families.

The defense said that this abductor was a misunderstood man who hated the world because his father murdered his family.

The jurors decided behind closed doors as everyone had a lunch break.

"All rise," the judge said. "We have come to the unanimous decision. The defendant has been found guilty of 100 counts of rape, 200 counts of murder and 2 counts of attempted murder. Therefore, I hereby sentence the defendant to death without parole…case dismissed." She banged the gavel.

Veronica's family rejoiced. Isabelle and her family rejoiced too, but Joshua's family was feeling both ways.

As they hauled the condemned man to jail, Joshua's heart was joyful, yet heavy. He wanted his abductor to have life in prison. But now the decision was made.

"Young man, may I have a word with you?" the judge came down from where she stood.

"Yes, your honor?" Joshua asked.

"Well, you said in your statement that you wanted a plea bargain for the condemned man. Why was that?" the judge asked.

"Well your honor, I…I was trying to do the right thing. I just don't believe in the death penalty. I hate it with a passion. There's no justice to it when someone kills a person for killing another person. My personal belief is that two wrongs don't make a right." Joshua said honestly.

"Well, I do believe you and I agree with you when you say that. I personally hate the death penalty as well. I love my job, but I hate when I sentence condemned people to death. I feel awful for the families of the people I condemn." She told him. "I really do."

Joshua raised his eyebrows in surprise. He was really glad he stuck around to hear her views on the death penalty.

"Well, I have to go; I have another case to look at. I hope young man that you are successful in everything you do. Pray for this man and his family; they'll need them." The judge said.

"I will," Joshua promised. "I'll pray for them every day if I have to."

As she left, Joshua felt better about things, and was ready to move on.


	7. CHAPTER 6: AFTERMATH

CHAPTER 6: AFTERMATH

As Joshua went home from court, news reporters, press, media and fans outside hounded him. It was raining outside.

"Joshua! What are your feelings on the case?" one reporter asked.

"I felt…joyful, but at the same time, more disappointed, I still am, because I wanted him to have life in prison without parole, but obviously it wasn't my decision." Joshua answered.

"Do you feel that there was justice to this?" another inquired.

"Well, in a way there was justice for Veronica and Sammy's family, and for Isabelle's family, but for me, personally there wasn't any justice at all. I don't know… the death penalty is a very tricky subject." Joshua replied.

"Why did you want a plea bargain for the accused? He brutally murdered your sister, he murdered countless others including Veronica and Sammy, and he almost killed you the last day of your abduction. Why did you make that kind of decision?" yet another demanded.

"Look, I wanted a plea bargain for the accused because I wanted to do the right thing." Joshua explained. "I wanted to end this war he started on good terms and in the right mind frame. I knew that two wrongs don't make a right, and that's just what I solely agree. Yes, he killed my sister, Veronica and Sammy, but to kill him because he killed those three? It just doesn't make it right. I won't give him death. I'd rather see him in prison for life, but again it was the court's decision."

"All right, no more questions please; Joshua needs to get home." James commanded to the media.

On the way back to Lakeside Avenue from the Cleveland Courthouse, Joshua slept, obviously tired from the court hearings. James drove; his son's words were definitely on his mind.

Once at home, Joshua took a shower, changed into comfier clothes and cuddled with Alessa. James went to hunt for more animals. Sunny was already over at the house and helping with chores.

"So how did the last court session go?" Alessa asked.

"It was disheartening. The judge sentenced McCoy to death without parole." Joshua explained. "So yeah, I was disappointed, but at least he'll spend years in prison before the dark and dreaded deed is done."

"Yeah," Alessa said. "That's awful. I feel for his family…to know that they will never see him again is crushing."

"Yeah, that's the point I was trying to get across to the jury, but apparently…the judge and jury didn't see it that way." Joshua sighed and then he remembered the discussion with the judge. "Oh, afterwards, the judge talked to me about my decision to bargain for his life. She told me that she personally hated the death penalty as much as I do and agreed with me. it was the jury's decision and ultimately, she sentenced him to death."

"You know…I've been thinking…not having met McCoy…"Alessa suddenly asked. "I wonder what he was thinking as the judge sentenced him."

A door opened and closed, signifying that Liam was stopping over.

"I bet I probably know." Joshua answered. "He was most likely emotionless, nonchalant and probably hating the world even more and blaming others for his sentencing."

"He has no one to blame but himself." Liam said overhearing the conversation. He sat down. "But I do agree with what you're saying, Josh."

"No Maria and Miranda this time, mate?" Joshua asked.

"Nah, Maria's sick and Miranda's taking her to the doctor tomorrow." Liam explained.

"Oh, really?!" Alessa cringed in compassion.

"Ohh," Joshua empathized.

"I took a whole week off to take care of my poor babe. I hate leaving her and leaving Miranda every time I go, but…you know how it is, training. But when I come home at 5pm, I know Maria and Miranda are there for me whenever I'm having a bad day."

"I hope Maria feels better," Joshua said. "I haven't seen her and Randi since in over two months since this trial started and I do feel you mate. I hate leaving Alessa alone here to worry and wonder if I'm alright, I really do. It just tears me up inside every time I have to go for the trial. Now that the trial's over, I can do stuff with Alessa around the house. I'm thinking about going to college, getting a degree in theatre and arts before I start auditioning for more films in my career. I stopped at 'Harlequin'. That came out in 1980, four years ago I think."

"Yeah, that's a good idea," Alessa grinned. "I think I might go to college too. I dunno what I'll major in, probably nursing or theater."

"I'm thinking about that when I do retire from the Olympics. I might get a degree in physical education and maybe become a gym teacher."

Joshua raised his brows in admiration. "That might be up your ally." He said.

"Awesome!" Alessa said.

"I'm thinking about getting a degree in cosmetics in New York City starting in the fall." Sunny said coming in. She overheard the conversation.

"Oooh! Can I call you to fix my hair?" Alessa giggled.

"Sure thing, girlfriend!" Sunny laughed and then her tone turned serious as she remembered something. "Oh, Keisha and Jackson left for Atlanta, Georgia with their parents suddenly. I guess a family member is sick. I think they said it was their grandmother."

"What, that's terrible!" Liam reacted in shock.

"Really?! They didn't say anything to me about that!" Alessa gasped.

"Well, I think maybe they didn't want us to worry and focus on them when you guys were still doing the trial." Sunned explained.

"Oh no; I hope things go well." Joshua compassionately said.

"Yeah, so…hey speaking of the trial, is it over?" Sunny asked.

"Yeah they sentenced McCoy to death without parole." Alessa said.

"Ooh; that's not what you hoped for, huh?" Sunny asked Joshua.

"No, not at all." Joshua answered.

"Hey kids; I made gluten free sandwiches. Would you like some?" Brianne called from the kitchen.

"Sure, we're coming mum," Joshua said. He walked hand in hand with Alessa, Liam and Sunny behind him.

"So I heard McCoy's been sentenced to death, hm?" Brianne asked. "I think that's what your father said."

"Yep," Alessa said.

"Oh that's a shame," Brianne clicked her tongue. "Killing someone because he killed others like Andrea doesn't make it right."

"No it sure doesn't." Joshua agreed before drinking his organic milk. "Hey, did Dad go hunting for animals again?"

Brianne nodded and gave them all their sandwiches. She hugged them and listened in to their more fun conversation.


	8. CHAPTER 7: COLLEGE PART 1

CHAPTER 7: COLLEGE PART 1

FRESHMEN YEAR

Joshua applied for fall semester classes at Ohio State University later on in the year. He planned to major in theater and to study the human body so he would know what was going on inside his heart and take extra steps to ensure that he stayed hydrated and on top of things if risks were involved.

Alessa went to OSU as well to study nursing and theater. She studied nursing so that when Joshua's heart was acting up, she would know what to do and take immediate action.

Liam once again was training for the 1988 Seoul Summer Olympic Games after winning another gold medal in the 1984 Olympics in Men's track and field. Maria was now four years old, and ready to start preschool. Miranda became a stay at home mother as soon as Maria enrolled at William Patrick Day Preschool.

Keisha and Jackson stayed down in Atlanta Georgia to take care of their sick grandmother and sadly, she had passed of natural causes. Joshua and Alessa along with Miranda and Sunny went down there for the funeral and expressed their condolences to their friends and their family. Soon thereafter, Keisha and Jackson stayed in Atlanta and enrolled at the university there.

Sunny went to New York City to enroll in a beauty school to study hair and cosmetics and to eventually come back to Lakewood and apply what she had learned.

Nadia was now enrolling at Harding Middle School at 10, and so was Lily at 9 years old. They both had grown three or four inches, and before Joshua and Alessa left for college, the couple gave them advice on middle school and high school.

"Don't worry about the way you look and dress. Just be yourselves; you don't have to pretend you're someone else." Joshua said of middle school. "Don't lie to others because you'll lose friends that way."

"Yeah, and don't join any popular group that will just talk nasty about you behind your back." Alessa instructed. "It's brutal and you could get hurt. Just ignore them and go your own way. Oh, and don't ever join a gang."

"Gangs are violent and someone is bound to get hurt or killed. They're vicious, they smoke, and they drink, make poor choices and carry weapons." Joshua warned. "If you go up against a gang member, tell an adult. If an adult is not there, then you scream as loud as you can. Remember Andrea and what she had to go through, and my situation back almost three years ago."

"Yeah, and now…this is what you do when you're in high school," Alessa added. "Keep in mind what we said about being you, telling the truth, joining cliques and gangs. It still applies to high school as well. if you see someone cute, call me and I'll give you tips on how to catch him." Alessa winked.

"Whatever you do, don't get pregnant. You're still way too young, and that's what happened to Liam and Miranda." Joshua said turning red with embarrassment.

"If a guy ever touches you in places that you don't want to be touched, or if he wants to have sex with you, say 'No!' firmly and let an adult know. Don't be scared to tell them. Just know that it's not your fault. That also applies to being offered drugs, alcohol and cigarettes." Alessa warned. "Oh, and you two might want to take karate lessons if they egg you on. If they persist, grab their junk hard and run. Yell for help."

"And above all, the most important thing you should do is succeed." Joshua concluded. "Life is hard, but you can get through it."

"Yeah and remember Liam, Miranda, mom and Christabella, Jim and Brianne are always here to help." Alessa added. "So are we. We're just a phone call away."

Nadia and Lily hugged them, reality setting in for them.

"I'm scared," Nadia trembled.

"Me too," Lily shook with fear.

"It's all right to be," Joshua reassured. "I was when I entered high school, and you know what? I'm a bit nervous myself going to college."

"Me too," Alessa said. "But we know we'll succeed if we do our best, and we believe you can too."

"We'll miss you," Lily said.

"We'll miss you too," Joshua hugged Lily.

"All right, are you two ready?" James asked all smiles.

"Yes," the couple said in unison.

"Safe travels; I loaded everything up." James said patting his son and daughter in law on the back.

Brianne hugged them both and wished them both well.

Soon thereafter, the couple was en route to Ohio State University in Columbus, Ohio.

As soon as they came to OSU, they were assigned different dorms. Joshua's roommate was a transfer student from India named Kareem Kali-Baba.

"Hello, are you my new roommate? Sorry, my English is not very good." Kareem said as Joshua entered.

Kareem looked to be at least the same age as Joshua, his black hair was short yet he was planning to grow it out. He was thin, yet muscular and taller than Joshua, maybe six foot two.

"Yes I am; don't worry I can understand you." Joshua said as he started to unpack.

"Oh! Are you a transfer student too?" Kareem heard Joshua's native British accent in surprise.

"No, I was born in the UK, but I moved here with my family to the States when I was three. We started out in West Virginia and then we moved to Lakewood, Ohio. I've lived there ever since. I graduated from Lakewood High School in 1979 at the top of my class. What about you?" Joshua explained.

"I moved here when I finished middle school in India. My parents thought I had become 'westernized' when I told them I wanted to go to school here. They didn't approve, so I came here with my uncle." Kareem said.

Joshua listened observantly, taking in Kareem's feelings for his parent and his love for America.

"What we have here in America, we don't have in India." Kareem said. "They have rules, regulations and arranged marriages, but that's not what I want."

"I see," Joshua finally said. Of course he had studied about India and its customs as well as its religion. "So what year did you graduate?"

"I graduated from Lakewood High School in 1980." Kareem said.

"Really?!" Joshua gasped. "I think I remember you congratulating me when I was elected senior class president!"

"Yes I did!" Kareem laughed.

The two became very good friends and roommates.

In the meanwhile, Alessa was unpacking her things when Natalia Lewinsky from St. Petersburg in Russia came in.

"Hello," Alessa greeted. "I'm Alessa Williams, and what's yours?"

"Natalia Lewinsky," the Russian girl introduced herself. She looked to be in her late teenage years, short and thin, maybe about five feet five inches. She had pale skin, short dark hair and chocolate brown eyes.

"Nice to meet you," Alessa smiled. "When did you move here to the U.S.?"

"I moved when I was about nine or ten years old with my parents. We settled in Lakewood Ohio and I graduated in 1980 with top honors. Say, weren't you in 1979 senior class as valedictorian?" Natalia asked.

"Yes I was! My husband who was then my boyfriend was senior class president." Alessa grinned.

"Oh my God; how time has passed! When did you and Joshua get married?" Natalia asked.

"We got married July 4, 1980. We're still going strong! He took me to Australia for our honeymoon." Alessa explained.

"Aww…" Natalia fawned. "Oh, how are Liam and his wife Miranda? The last thing I heard, they had a baby."

"Yep they did; Maria's four now and starting preschool. My sister Lily and Joshua's youngest sister start middle school, too." Alessa said gushing.

"Oh my God," Natalia laughed.

Soon, the two girls headed to Joshua's dorm and they all hung out before getting started on their studies.

In the meantime back in Lakewood, Lily and Nadia took what their older siblings said very seriously. They went to James and relayed everything that their older brother and sister said.

"I want to take karate so I won't end up like Andi." Nadia said decisively.

"All righty," James said after listening.

"Me too," Lily said.

"You two want an instructor? I can help you with that." James grinned. "I was a black belt in karate."

CHRISTMAS BREAK

Nadia and Lily were helping Christabella, Dahlia and Brianne bake gluten free Christmas cookies. James babysat Maria while Liam and Miranda were making last-minute rounds of Christmas shopping. It was Christmas Eve early evening. Sunny also came over from NYC. Keisha and Jackson came from Atlanta.

"I miss Joshua and Alessa already." Nadia said glumly.

"Me too; they couldn't come to Thanksgiving dinner because they had exams to study for." Lily said.

"I'm sure they miss you too, girls." Christabella assured. "I miss them as well."

No sooner than Christabella had said this, the door opened, and in burst Alessa and Joshua! They too went Christmas shopping and they had presents for all of them. Natalia and Kareem were behind them.

"JOSHIE! ALESSA!" Nadia screamed with glee.

"ALESSA; JOSHUA," Lily yelled with equal joy.

"Uncle Joshua, Aunt Alessa!" Maria had seen as well and shouted as she ran with Nadia and Lily to greet them.

Joshua took off his hat; scarf, gloves, boots and coat, and then he hugged the little ones with equal joy. Alessa followed suit.

"Hey, it's so good to see you!" Joshua laughed. His wavy raven hair was longer now down to almost his shoulders. Maria, Nadia and Lily squeezed him hard and his heart throbbed a bit, but Joshua didn't mind. After they broke from the hug, Joshua drank water.

"Hi you guys, we missed you!" Alessa giggled. Alessa's chocolate brown strands were down to the middle of her back now.

Brianne came to them hearing their voices and kissed them in joy. Sunny, Keisha and Jackson came and hugged the pair.

"Jim, get in here; Joshua and Alessa are back!" Brianne said.

James was already there before she ended her sentence and hugged Joshua and kissed Alessa. Christabella came and did the same.

"Kareem, Natalia," Joshua introduced. "These are my parents, and Alessa's in-laws. My mother in law's in the kitchen."

Dahlia waved when Joshua mentioned her.

"Mr. Williams, it is a pleasure meeting you and your wife!" Kareem greeted.

"Oh please, you don't have to be so formal. Mr. Williams was my father. You can just call me James, Jim or Jimmy, whichever suits you." James chuckled.

"Oh, your hands are cold like in Russia!" Natalia observed with interest.

"Yeah, they always get like that." James said. "You know what they say though; cold hands signify a warm heart."

"Very true," Natalia chuckled.

"Dad, I did warn them about what you and mum are, and they said they won't tell anyone." Joshua said. "They're really good at being tight-lipped."

"Okay," James said. "As long as you, Alessa and all the closest friends you have stay safe from the Volturi, then we'll be fine."

"What's a Volturi?" Kareem asked in interest.

"They're like my mum and dad, but they feed on humans instead of animals." Joshua described.

"The Volturi coven is kind of like 'vampire police'. They make the laws for vampires." Sunny said. "They're kinda like dictators."

"Yeah, and most of the time they crave for power, and if any human knows about the vampires and tries to tell people, it puts they existence in danger." Keisha explained. "So they kill humans who know about them in order to keep they existence safe."

"Yeah and them Volturi also punish other vampires just for being with us, and the way they kill vampires is they gotta rip the bodies and burn 'em before they can regenerate." Jackson said.

"Yeah, that's why we have to keep our existence as humans here a secret." Alessa said. "Otherwise, we're Volturi chow, and my mom and dad in laws will get revenge on them if we are." Alessa concluded. "They'll never stop being vengeful until the Volturi are through.

"Great Ganesh," Kareem murmured in shock.

"I'm glad you told us," Natalia said finally. "Do your sisters know about the Volturi?"

"Yep and we haven't told anyone," Nadia said. "There's a friend of mine named Samantha and she's kinda quiet. I'm sure she'll keep my dad and mom's vampire existence a secret."

"Yeah, and I've met a boy at school named Noah. He's good at keeping secrets." Lily said. She added to Alessa, "I think he's cute."

"Oooh, spill little sister; what's he look like?" Alessa giggled.

Joshua rolled his eyes good-naturedly and listened in.

"Well, he's African American with dreadlocks and he's an inch taller than I am." Lily blushed.

"Aww," Natalia, Alessa, Sunny and Keisha all fawned.

"You got a crush on a black dude?" Jackson said incredulously.

"Jackson, it's not 1963!" Alessa stuck up for her sister.

"No, I ain't sayin' it is, Alessa! It's just…them two are gonna be bullied because of that." Jackson pointed it out. "In college where I'm at, I'm in love with a white girl and the girl's parents don't like that."

"Yeah, you've got a point," Alessa admitted. "But still, it's awesome that my sister has a crush on someone different than her skin color. Martin Luther King Jr. would be proud. It doesn't matter where you come from."

"Alessa's right," Joshua supported his wife on this tough topic. "Isn't this country a land of the free? Doesn't the Constitution here and President Lincoln's speech at Gettysburg as well as Martin Luther King's speech say that 'all men are created equal'? And another thing; didn't Dr. King say his dream was for all races to join hands, that his dream was for his children to one day live in a nation where they will be judged by the content of their character instead of being judged solely on the color of their skin?"

Everyone nodded.

"There's so much work to be done to fulfill Dr. King's dream, and its making progress, slowly making progress. It doesn't matter who Lily has a crush on. What matters is how she is willing to see past the color of his skin and hoping that he'll reciprocate." Joshua concluded.

"It's not just African Americans who are being prejudiced." Kareem said. "People everywhere around the world are, even my people in India."

"Yeah, Jackson; cut the girl some slack!" Keisha said.

"Yeah, I guess y'all are right." Jackson said. "My dad, he hates white men, and he was taught to hate them by my grandparents. My mom embraces them while my dad…you know."

"Some people are like that," Brianne said after listening in. "There's even prejudice based on your gender and on religions as well. Some people never change. Other people fear us because we're different, while some people embrace and accept us."

Joshua nodded gravely. "That's true." He said.

SOPHOMORE YEAR

Not much happened during Joshua and Alessa's sophomore year in college. They studied more of theater and more of the human body. Kareem and Natalia studied theater and literature.

Lily eventually told Noah who was a year older than her that she had a crush on him. Noah accepted to her relief.

At first Noah's parents, mostly his father, didn't accept Lily. But eventually, with help from Joshua and Alessa, they warmed up to her and soon treated Lily as if she was a family member.

One time over spring break, Noah came over to the Williams' house.

"Hi Noah," Joshua greeted. "I'm Lily's brother in law."

"Hi, how you doin'?" Noah smiled. He looked tall, thin and was the color of copper brown.

Joshua smiled. "I'm doing very well, thank you."


	9. CHAPTER 8: COLLEGE PART 2

CHAPTER 8: COLLEGE PART 2

JUNIOR YEAR

Things for Joshua and Alessa were going well at OSU. They had passed every exam and they knew more about the human body. This year, they had taken a whole new curriculum and all the important subjects like calculus, history, literature, science and writing. They passed every one of those exams through perseverance and the professors lauded them and praised their work. The president of OSU had Joshua and Alessa skip to senior year when half of the semester was through.

Kareem and Natalia had moved from OSU recently. Natalia went back to Russia to pursue a career in fashion design. Kareem went with his uncle back to India when news of his parents' illness swept. Alessa and Joshua were now roommates.

SENIOR YEAR

After they skipped to senior year, they called their parents to tell them that they would graduate early.

"Oh God; I'm so proud of you!" Brianne had said over the phone. James smiled in pride while Liam and Miranda whooped in joy.

Meanwhile in Lakewood, Lily and Noah's relationship blossomed. Nadia was still searching and was frustrated that she couldn't find anyone she liked. She told Alessa over the phone her dilemma.

"Don't rush anything, Na." Alessa advised. "Your dream guy will come sooner or later. Looks don't matter; what matters is his character inside."

"Okay," Nadia said. She was now eleven and full of spunk.

In the late spring, Joshua and Alessa were to graduate with high honors.

Now when spring break came along, Lily and Noah were walking home from a friend's house. A white man named Richie Jamieson from one of the Southern States looked out and saw Lily and Noah walking hand in hand. He looked to be in his mid-forties.

This man hated African Americans, couldn't even stand them. His parents taught him to hate every person of color, and when they had died in 1963 at the hands of a black man, his hate for them grew. He went inside his house and came back with a pistol.

Meanwhile five houses to the right, Joshua was talking to his parents about plans after graduating college.

"I think we'll move back up here after graduation. Besides, Maria, Nadia and Lily would miss us if we stayed in Columbus." Joshua explained.

"Yeah, we'll take ownership of the house here and we can come over to your place on Warren Road and help with homework." Alessa suggested.

"I think that's a fantastic idea!" James smiled.

"It'll work," Brianne laughed.

"Yeah!" Maria agreed.

_**BANG!**_ A shout rang from outside, and before they could ask what that was, Lily came in screaming, carrying an unconscious and blood soaked Noah.

"Oh my Lord!" James gasped. Brianne's hands flew to her mouth as Alessa rushed to help.

"Lils, what happened?" Joshua gaped in shock. He tried not to look as his stomach was sick at the sight of wounds.

"**HELP ME! A GUY JUST SHOT NOAH! A GUY JUST SHOT NOAH!"** she shouted.

"Lisa, quick!" Alessa barked. "Dad, can you please call Noah's parents? They need to know! Lily, did you see who did it?"

Joshua rushed to a phone and called the police and the ambulance.

"It was a guy; I don't know what his age is. He was looking at us funny and he went back inside his house, and then he came back with a gun and shot Noah in the back while we ran! He was five houses down to the left!" Lily broke down and cried.

While Alessa comforted her sister, Liam, who was there when it happened parked quickly into the street and tackled Richie. He dragged Richie to the Williams' house.

Joshua was just hanging up the phone when Liam came in with Richie.

"THIS is the nutcase who shot him. Do you have anything to say about this, you bastard?" Liam snarled.

"It was justified; he was gonna attack the young lady. Niggers always do that," Richie stiffly said.

Enraged, Lily stomped on the assailant's foot and kicked him in the groin, being a black belt in karate already.

Richie groaned in pain as he doubled to the floor and held his groin in agony. Liam let him drop to the floor, disgusted.

"_**YOU DICKHEAD! THAT WAS MY BOYFRIEND YOU SHOT!**_" Lily screeched in his face in anger. "By the way the kick in your junk is for shooting him in the first place! I hope you get the death penalty you racist punk! This isn't 1963!"

"Whoa," Alessa was both shocked and proud. "You tell him, sister."

"Even more tough luck for you," Joshua said to Richie. "I called the police and they're on their way, junior."

Nadia came home fifteen minutes later and was shocked to see the ambulance and police cars parked outside the driveway of the house. She went in and saw the pandemonium before her inside as Noah was being loaded into the ambulance, a worried Lily and a comforting Alessa behind them.

"Uhh, Josh, what's going on?" she asked uneasily. "Who's this guy and what's he doing on the floor?"

"The same reason as to why we're here, Ms. Williams," Officer Winter said. He cuffed Richie. "This 'dude' is under arrest for racial profiling and for the attempted murder of Noah Jones."

"Oh no; is Noah okay?!" Nadia gasped, knowing Lily was devastated.

"Alessa, Lily and Noah are at the hospital now. Noah's family is on their way there." Joshua informed.

"Young lady, don't you go round dating niggers." Richie said as Winter dragged him away to the police car.

Joshua glowered at Richie in complete condemnation. He was taught to respect every race, and clearly, this man had no respect for anyone dating who they wanted.

"I can date who I want you racist prick!" Nadia snapped. "Wake up; it's not Segregation!"

Joshua knew that another trial was ahead of them. Together, he and Nadia went to the hospital to check on Noah and Lily as soon as Winter's police car drove away.

At the hospital, Lily held Noah's hand. Noah's mother and father had their hands on Lily's shoulder, while Alessa her sister's red hair.

Lisa had told them that Noah was dying from his wound, and that there was nothing they could do.

"I'm so sorry babe," Noah's mother said as Lily cried.

Kiara Jones was like Noah, but older in her late 30s. She had the same skin color as her son while her husband Ray was a chocolate brown.

Joshua focused in on Noah, hands on his cold head.

"Please God; please spare him," Joshua pleaded. "He's only a child. Are you really that willing to break Lily's heart?"

Thirty minutes later, Noah had miraculously recovered through Joshua's persistent prayers and his unwavering faith for both Lily and Noah's future.

Noah woke up able to move.

"Noah?" Lily hopefully asked.

"Your brother saved me," Noah praised God. "I'm not gonna let any person stand in the way of what we got up in here."

"Oh Noah," Lily cried in relief, embracing him.

"We gonna be okay," Noah said, and over his shoulder, he mouthed a "Thank you!" to Joshua, who in turn smiled a "You're welcome".

When the parents of Noah came in, they shouted hymns and praises to the Lord Almighty. They thanked Joshua for his unwavering faith.

"God must have sent you to make sure my boy was gonna live!" Ray said.

"Nothing is impossible with God, Mr. Jones." Joshua said. "I'm not afraid to help those in need."

In the late spring, Joshua and Alessa graduated with top honors and moved back to Lakewood.

Richie Jamieson was arrested and was found guilty of racial profiling and attempted murder.

Noah and Lily's relationship blossomed more and more.


	10. CHAPTER 9: LILY ON TRIAL

CHAPTER 9: LILY ON TRIAL

Joshua got ahold of the same prosecution lawyer he had when he was on trial two years before. They had a different judge this time and he was definitely spot-on.

This judge hated racism with his being. He didn't tolerate anyone spewing racial comments. He was white and from the south in Virginia, and his parents taught him to respect people of different races. He witnessed racism firsthand at an early age before he had become a judge.

One time in Mississippi, he had witnessed a black boy in his teens getting hung unjustly by white supremacists called the Klu-Klux Klan. This judge vowed justice on all who dared to make a racial slur or to beat up someone because of their skin color.

Now in this trial, Joshua, Alessa and Liam were witnesses instead of victims. Lily and Noah were the main victims and witnesses who would testify. Noah went first.

"Please state your name, son." The prosecution lawyer said.

"Noah Anthony Jones, ma'am," Noah answered.

"How old are you?"

"I will be twelve July 27, ma'am." Noah replied.

"What grade are you in?"

"I'm in seventh grade at Harding Middle School."

"How did you meet Ms. Lily Gillespie and her family?"

"I met them last year. Well, first I met Lily at school and then I met her family. My family, they weren't too comfortable at first, but after Joshua and Alessa came and talked to them, they were cool with it. They still are."

"What happened the day you were shot by the defendant?"

"Well, Lily and I were walkin' home from a friend's house when he saw us. He looked at us funny and went back inside the house. Lily asked, 'What's with him?' and I was like, 'Come on, Lils; let's go, we might be just steppin' on his lawn.' And then, the dude came back with a gun and I was like, 'Run!' and I heard him say, 'Stupid nigger,' and then a shot rang out and the next thing I knew, I was on the ground and hurtin' bad. Lily was screamin' and then she lifted me and ran as Liam tacked the dude and dragged him to Joshua's house. I could hear voices and then that was it. I woke up hours later seein' Lily and Joshua at the foot of my hospital bed. I told Lily that nothing, not even this could tear us apart. She's my life, and I'm glad I met her."

Then the defense came with their cross examination.

"The defendant says that you have attacked Lily and chased after her. What do you have to say about that?" the defense lawyer questioned.

"He's lyin'," Noah said angrily. "This dude came out with a gun and scared the living life outta both Lily and me. I saw that the situation was dangerous and I told Lily to run. I was runnin' behind her to protect her from this dude!"

"No further questions," the defense lawyer asked.

Lily was next and she answered truthfully. She got emotional and cried when she told the jury her side of the story and angrily retorted at the defense lawyer and Richie, accusing him of racial profiling.

Richie was emotionless and as usual, hating Noah. Liam glared at Richie from across the room, hating this racist nutcase.

Joshua went next. Once again his hair was trimmed a bit, but not too much.

"You and I have known each other since the last time you were here, Mr. Williams; so let's begin with stating your name." the prosecutor said.

"Joshua Michael Williams, ma'am."

"How old are you?"

"I am 21 years old."

"I heard you recently graduated with top honors. What school did you graduate from and what year?"

"I graduated earlier this May from Ohio State University."

"Can you describe what happened the day the defendant shot Noah?"

"It was spring break, after Easter Sunday…it was Tuesday when it happened. I was discussing with my mother and father future plans once I graduated and I was inside the house. Suddenly a loud bang was heard. Alessa, my mum and dad and I looked at each other and we asked each other, 'What was that?' No sooner than we asked that, Lily came in with an unconscious and bleeding Noah and was screaming and crying. Alessa asked her, 'Can you tell me who did it'?"

The jurors jotted down what Joshua described.

"While Lily described everything, I called the police." Joshua continued. "I heard Liam come in with the defendant as I called and he told us that the defendant shot him and asked the man if he had anything to say. I heard the defendant say, 'It was justified. He was gonna attack her. Niggers always do that.' Then I saw Lily step on his foot and kick him in the groin. She yelled at him and told him that he had shot her boyfriend. She even told him to wake up and that it wasn't 1963. Next I remember the ambulance coming and they took Noah, Lily and Alessa to Lakewood Hospital. My little sister Nadia came home after the ambulance left and she asked me what was going on. I told her what happened as Officer Woodward came by and arrested the defendant. Lastly, I heard the defendant say to my sister, 'Young lady, don't you go round dating niggers.' Nadia snapped as he left, 'I can date who I want you racist prick! Wake up; it's not segregation!' I then went to the hospital and prayed for Noah and he miraculously healed."

The jury jotted everything down.

"In closing, to the defendant, you need a definite wake up call. You shot a child and racially profiled him and what you did to my sister and Noah is intolerable!" Joshua concluded with stern authority. "I forgive you but I certainly will not forget."

The defense lawyer stood and said dejectedly, "I have no more questions, your honor."

Alessa went next and gave her account and harshly rebuked Richie and used what he had said about Noah against him.

"Do you really think that what you did was 'justified', shooting my sister's boyfriend, calling him a 'nigger' and thinking that you did right? No; wake up," Alessa scolded. "This is a child like any other regular innocent kid that you shot that day! This isn't 1963!"

Liam told his side of the story and he also accused Richie of racial profiling and attempted murder, only his reprimand was much harsher than Joshua and Alessa's.

"If you think that you can just get away with this, then you thought wrong! Just who do you think you are, John Wilkes Booth? Lee Harvey Oswald? How about the bloke who killed Dr. Martin Luther King?" Liam growled. "You're worse than those punks! You're like Adolf Hitler who eliminated lots of Jews, only you want to eliminate African Americans off the face of the earth!" Liam growled.

Richie muttered, "Nigger lover," which Liam heard.

"_**WHAT DID YOU SAY?!**_" Liam roared now and lunged at Richie in complete rage.

"Nothin'," Richie shook now with complete fear as Liam rained punches on him.

"_**I HEARD YOU SAY SOMETHING YOU FUCKING RACIST LIAR!'**_ Liam yelled.

"Order! Order in the court," the judge banged his gavel.

"Liam stop; this isn't necessary," Joshua ordered.

"Okay, come on; we've gotta finish this case," Winter said, taking Liam aside and away from Richie.

"Now, I know this has gotten every one of us ticked, but show some respect, Mr. Liam." The judge said sternly.

"Yes, your honor and I do apologize." Liam took what he did into account.

Next the defense went and did cross-examination. Richie once again said it was justified and that whites do not date blacks.

Then they had lunch while the jurors decided Richie's fate.

"Liam, that was stupid! You almost got in trouble!" Nadia scolded.

"I know, but this guy makes me so pissed off! I hope one day that he'll get a taste of his own damn medicine!" Liam clenched his fists with irritation.

"Easy," Joshua cautioned gently. "Do unto others as you would have them do unto you!"

"Right, right…but still…" Liam muttered.

"God will decide his fate, not us." Alessa reminded him.

Court came in session after lunch.

"All rise," the judge said. "The jury has spoken. I hereby sentence the defendant to 25 years to life in prison without parole. Court adjourned and case dismissed," He banged the gavel, and Richie was dragged to jail, expressionless and nonchalant.

Lily stuck her tongue out at Richie as he left court. She then took Noah's hand and together, they walked hand in hand out of court and into the bright sunny sky in the hot July summer day of the 15th. Their families were behind them and talking and laughing.

"What you wanna do today?" Noah asked.

"We can get ice cream! It's hot out here today!" Lily said cheerily.

"Girl, I believe you!" Noah laughed.

"That sounds like a great idea!" Alessa said smiling. Joshua and Liam nodded in agreement.

"Mm-hm," Kiara said laughing.

Victory was indeed sweet after all!


	11. CHAPTER 10: AFTER THE TRIAL

CHAPTER 10: AFTER THE TRIAL

Things settled down in the months following Richie's sentence. James, Brianne and Nadia moved to Warren Road near Madison Avenue.

Joshua and Alessa had settled into the house on Lake Avenue and were the sole owners of the house now.

In September after school, Lily watched the news on channel 5 after doing her homework, and the latest update on Richie shocked her. Richie had committed suicide after two months of receiving his sentence. She called Noah, who was shocked as well.

"Dang, really?! I wonder why he did it." Noah asked.

"I dunno, but I know what Liam would say. He'd say, 'Good riddance!' but Josh would pray for his soul. I admire Joshua so much. He's so forgiving." Lily said.

"Yeah me too," Noah said smiling.

After taking days off to go to trial, Liam stepped up his game and trained harder for the Seoul 1988 Summer Olympics.

Joshua had contacted his agent and got ready to go back into the acting industry after so long. Alessa too came back and they did a couple of TV series in the U.S. and in the UK. They started out small and got bigger.

After a year, things were going smoothly and life was grand. Alessa and Joshua still lived on Lake Avenue, refusing to be in the spotlight. They found that the time out of the spotlight was more relaxing than being in the public eye all the time. Still, they always respected their fans new and old.

Lily and Noah were still going strong after all that had happened. Nadia had found a boyfriend, but he dumped her for somebody else. Nadia broke up with him and still searched.

In the January of 1988, Joshua had finished cleaning the dishes when the phone rang.

Joshua had not changed one bit. His hair though had reached past his shoulders. His gaunt appearance had always been the same.

Alessa's svelte frame and height never changed at all either, though her hair did change. Now it was highlighted dark blonde. She heard the phone ring and listened as Joshua talked to whoever was calling.

"Hello?"

"Hello is this Mr. Joshua Williams?" someone said and it sounded female.

"Speaking…who is this?" Joshua asked with caution.

"Mr. Williams, this is your prosecution lawyer."

"Oh yes; hello, how are you?" Joshua greeted.

"I'm doing very well, thank you. Listen, I'm calling because I was informed that the accused James McCoy's execution is in two weeks' time, and the people want you to come witness." The lawyer said.

Joshua could hardly breathe at this point. On this day it was the 6th anniversary of his abduction. It was a painful memory that he forgave James McCoy for killing his adopted sister Andrea, and his acquaintances Veronica and Sammy Spears, and for almost killing him. He had always prayed for the condemned man, true to his promise to the judge who handled the case.

"All right, tell him that I will be there on the execution date, and that I want to talk to him before they end his life." Joshua finally said.

"All righty then Mr. Williams; will do," the lawyer said.

"I'll see you in a couple of weeks. Thank you; you have a good day as well. Bye now," Joshua hung up. He dreaded this.

Alessa came over to him in concern.

"My prosecution lawyer who handled the murder case and Noah and Lily's case said that…James McCoy will be executed in a couple of weeks." Joshua told her. "She wants me to come and witness. I prayed this day would never come."

"Oh no," Alessa groaned.

"There's more," Joshua continued. "I'm going to talk to him before the dark deed is done."

"He'll kill you," Alessa whimpered. "I can't lose you again…I can't…!" she sobbed embracing her fragile husband.

"He's in a cell, love," Joshua soothed. "They've confiscated all of his tools and the chains he used to rape his victims. He's unarmed."

"I know, but back then after the trial I had nightmares about him killing us all." Alessa shuddered.

"That won't happen, I can assure you." Joshua caressed his wife's highlighted locks of blonde.

Afterwards Joshua called his father who was at first wary of Joshua going alone, but Joshua easily convinced him that he was going to be fine.

"Trust in God," he had told his immortal vampire dad. "God will let you know of my fate."

"All right," James acquiesced.

Joshua told Liam of McCoy's execution date and he told Miranda as well. Maria was with them.

"So the nutcase will finally be executed?" Liam asked.

"Ey! Show respect, mi Amor," Miranda scolded.

"Who's gonna be executed, Mama?" Maria asked in confusion. Maria was now 7 years old and her personality was like he mother—kind, tough and yet curious. She was now in second grade and loved to bake, especially when baking with her uncle Joshua.

"Oh, it's someone your uncle knows." Miranda said. "You were still a baby when it happened, _mi hija_."

"I'll tell you later," Joshua promised.

Finally, the day came and Joshua drove down early in the morning to Columbus, Ohio to the place where James McCoy was to be executed.


	12. CHAPTER 11: THE EXECUTION OF JAMES MCCOY

CHAPTER 11: THE EXECUTION OF JAMES MCCOY

"Ah, Mr. Williams; you're early! The execution doesn't start for another hour." Joshua's prosecution lawyer said.

"What can I say? I'm always punctual." Joshua shook her hand.

Joshua had arrived an hour early, looking sharp and his hair was in a neatly loose low ponytail with the front strands free to look tidy. He had on his business winter jacket and another jacket that he left in his car which was still running as he was always cold.

Joshua had a book with him to read while waiting. He was reading "The Secret Garden" now, and it had interested him.

A half hour later, Joshua looked up and saw Isabelle and her family members come in. Isabelle, who was eight years old when Joshua met her, was now 14 years old and in high school. Her hair was in the 80s big hair style and her dress was pink.

"Isabelle is that you?" Joshua recognized her by her brown hair, green eyes and her face shape.

"Oh my God; Joshua?" Isabelle gasped noticing Joshua had not changed a bit.

"Yes, it's me; how are you sweetie?" Joshua and Isabelle embraced.

"I'm fine, how are you doing? God, you haven't changed a bit! Well, your hair's longer though." Isabelle laughed. "Mom, dad; look, it's Joshua!"

Isabelle's parents greeted the young man.

"My goodness, you've not changed since we last saw you! Are you in school now?" Mrs. Womack asked.

"No actually, I graduated here almost 2 years ago with top honors at OSU. I'm 23 now. The last time you saw me I think, I was 19." Joshua said.

"Oh my Lord, now I really feel old!" Mr. Womack laughed. "Well, Belle's been doing fine. She's a sophomore at Lakewood High School now."

"Really? That's where my sisters Lily and Nadia go now. They're sophomores too." Joshua said.

"Oh are they really?! Isabelle tells me all about them and how they're good friends of hers!" Mrs. Womack said.

Fifteen minutes later, Sammy and Veronica's family came, and Joshua greeted them.

"You haven't changed a bit since we last saw you. We've always thought about you since after the trial, and the pain you must have been in." Mrs. Spears said. "God blessed us with a boy and a girl a year apart. We named them Victor and Sasha, in Veronica and Sammy's memory."

"I'm sure Sammy and Veronica are watching over those two." Joshua nodded. "How old are they?"

"Victor was born in '85, while Sasha was born in '86." Mr. Spears said.

"They're young yet," Joshua said. "When they get older, you'll tell them about their older brother and sister, hm?"

"Oh definitely," Mrs. Spears nodded.

"I see them all the time along with my sister. They wanted me to tell you that they're alright, and they're watching over you and me." Joshua said.

"Oh God; thank you so much!" Mr. Spears cried.

Joshua embraced both parents.

Finally, 8:50 rolled around. The prosecution lawyer came and told Joshua that James McCoy was expecting him.

"What does he want you for?" Mrs. Womack asked suspiciously.

"Just to talk, Mrs. Womack… I know all of you harbor some unpleasant feelings toward him, but remember he was once a good soul until he killed. I intend for his soul to be in heaven, not hell." Joshua advised gently. "During the trial, I wanted a plea bargain because I knew this man needed help and guidance. How did I know he needed help? On the last day that I was held hostage, he told me he hated the world because it hated him first. I intend to find out how he came to this moment."

All of them heard this and were ashamed of their unpleasant feelings, knowing Joshua was right.

"Be careful," Isabelle said fearfully.

"I will, I can promise you that." Joshua said before his lawyer led the way.

The executioner saw Joshua and looked at him puzzled.

"I'm here to see Mr. James McCoy before you execute him," Joshua said.

"Five minutes," The executioner said bluntly. "Then we gotta put him to sleep."

Joshua nodded in dread and understanding. McCoy would be put to death by lethal injection, a new method of killing convicted murderers. They had done away with the gallows and the electric chair as they were both cruel and unusual.

Joshua stepped into the room, McCoy waiting.

James McCoy was definitely a sight to behold. He was definitely thinner and a mere shell of the buff killer that he once was.

"You've definitely changed McCoy," Joshua started to say. "You said you wanted to talk, so now I'm here. How do you feel now?"

"Still angry, but I'm conflicted; I guess no one will miss me." McCoy said.

"I will," Joshua said in earnest.

McCoy raised his brows incredulously. No one would ever think of missing a killer like him! Was he joking?

"Listen, what you did to me six years ago, I've let it go, even in the beginning. I've always prayed for you every day since that trial."

"You haven't changed one fucking bit. You're still spewing that crap, kid?" McCoy dryly laughed.

"That's up to you on whether or not it is." Joshua said firmly but gently. "I prayed for your soul to be saved from Hell. I knew you needed help, and I'm here to help you now before you go. Listen, I haven't told anyone but my family this. When the trial started, I wanted a plea bargain. I wanted you to have life instead of death. I hate the death penalty. I still do. Two wrongs don't make a right. That's what I believe and I wanted to end the trial in the right way."

McCoy was astonished by this new revelation. This kid was making sense, perfect sense! He had an opportunity to look back and see himself in the mirror. He realized Joshua was right all along. He finally wept, ashamed of his sins and finally terrified to die.

"I'm so sorry…I didn't mean to do any of the things I did to all those victims I killed, including your sister. I fucked things up for myself by killing my abusive dad and so many other people. I'm a sinner. Can you stay until I go? Please pray for me, kid." McCoy trembled in grief and self-loathing.

"I certainly will," Joshua promised. "Andi, she would have been 18 going on 19 if she was still here living. The victims that died all told me they've forgiven you."

"Time's up sir," the executioner said.

Before Joshua left, he gave McCoy a Rosary and promised to say a prayer.

He came across McCoy's parents and brother after his talk with McCoy.

"I'm so sorry," Joshua said sorrowfully. "To know that your family member won't ever see you again crushes me."

"What did you tell him?" Mrs. McCoy asked dreading his answer.

"I told him that I forgave him and that my sister Andrea and all the other victims he killed forgive him too." Joshua reassured. "I came to save his spirit from damnation, not to condemn it."

"Thank you, kid," Jason McCoy said his voice breaking. "That really means a lot to me."

"You're so kind," Mrs. McCoy said. "Any other person would say that my son deserves to be in Hell, but you…you're one of a kind."

"Thank you, Mrs. McCoy," Joshua embraced the mom and went his way.

After McCoy uttered an "I'm sorry" to Isabelle and the others, the dark deed was done. They injected the arm with the needle and slowly McCoy paled. Joshua prayed the Our Father, the Hail Mary and the Glory Be until the accused was still.

Joshua wept, knowing McCoy was safe from damnation. James McCoy died peacefully at 9:15 a.m.

McCoy joined the spirits of Veronica, Sammy and Andrea, and Joshua saw.

"Hey, what took ya so long, McCoy?" Andrea asked jokingly.

"I had a bit of thinking to do, and Joshua sent me on the right path. About what happened, I'm so sorry I did that to you guys." McCoy said.

"That's okay, McCoy; it was our time anyway." Veronica said.

"Hey, you wanna play bowling with St. Peter? I hear he's an awesome bowler!" Sammy said.

"Sure, I always loved bowling!" McCoy smiled now. The kids ran to the other side, their unfinished business complete. Heaven. Before he went with them, McCoy looked Joshua's way.

"Thank you kid, thank you," he said before taking off after them. "Hey, wait for me!"

Joshua smiled and after saying goodbye to the victims' families went his way back home.


	13. CHAPTER 12: THE BIRTH OF THE JINN QUADS

CHAPTER 12: THE BIRTH OF THE JINN QUADRUPLETS

Well, Qui-Gon since hearing of Joshua's abduction, freedom, and all the important stuff, had supported Joshua in every way, and so his wife Tahl, so did his now former Padawan Obi-Wan and his Padawan Anakin Skywalker. Padme Amidala also helped along with her handmaiden Sabe and Qui-Gon's former Master Yan Dooku.

On earth, Qui-Gon and his companions took on different names to conceal their identities as Jedi, Queens and senators. Qui-Gon's name was Ray Gene McKinley. Obi-Wan's name was Benjamin Walker Kingston. Anakin's name was Abraham Smith. Tahl's name was Theresa Webb McKinley. Yan's name was Jan Dennison. Padme's name was Pamela Anders. Sabe's name was Susan Anders.

In the late September of 1988, Joshua and Alessa visited "Ray" and "Theresa" on Northland Avenue in Lakewood. They came in to the couple laughing and hugging.

"Qui-Gon, what's happened?" Joshua asked confused.

"Tahl's pregnant," Qui-Gon rejoiced.

"Oh my God, that's wonderful!" Alessa squealed in joy and hugged Tahl.

"Congratulations!" Joshua gasped embracing Tahl and Qui-Gon.

"Thank you!" Tahl laughed. Tahl was a young woman with dark hair, fair skin and green eyes. She and Qui-Gon had known each other for quite a long time and were in love, but because of the Jedi Code, which forbade love, they hid their feelings. Tahl was from Sydney, Australia on earth and had moved to the US.

Obi was there as well. His auburn hair was a mullet now, and his Padawan braid was long gone. He was 29 and built well from Jedi training. Obi-Wan was born in Scotland on earth.

Anakin was 14 and starting to hone his skills under Obi-Wan. He had grown taller and was reaching Joshua's height. His hair was like Obi-Wan's had been as a Padawan learner, and his hair, sandy blond when Joshua met him had grown dark to dark blond. Anakin was born in Vancouver, BC Canada on earth.

Padme was 18 and on her planet was still ruling justly as Queen of an earth-like planet Naboo. She was youthful with fair skin, chocolate brown hair and eyes. On earth, Padme was born in Jerusalem, Israel.

Sabe was around the same age as Padme. She had brown hair, pale skin and brown eyes. She

On earth, Dooku was older than Qui-Gon, in his 80s or 90s. His silvery white was slicked back neatly. His wrinkled face showed age and wisdom, yet he could keep up. He had brown eyes and graying bushy eyebrows, pale skin. Dooku on earth was born in the UK.

When Joshua visited the Jedi's galaxy, at the time when there was a battle on Naboo, he had sacrificed himself for Qui-Gon, letting a dark warrior called a Sith Lord run him through with a red line of plasma. He had healed miraculously and Qui-Gon mysteriously transformed into an immortal being. Joshua also helped Dooku turn back to the light.

"Greetings, young Joshua; what brings you here?" Dooku asked, his baritone British voice was melodic.

"Qui-Gon told me that Tahl's pregnant." Joshua answered, taking the wizened Dooku's hand.

"Yes, I heard; if I may ask young lad, are you thinking of having children nowadays?" Dooku implored.

Joshua and Alessa turned bright red. Obi-Wan and Sabe laughed. Anakin shuffled nervously.

"Umm…" Alessa giggled.

"Er, we…we haven't thought about that yet. I'm still working on an independent film or as you guys call it, a holo-movie." Joshua stammered.

"Yes, but you could sneak in a quick one, a how do you say, 'a nookie' or how about 'jumping her bones'," Dooku twiddled his thumbs chuckling. He was enjoying this and enjoying the looks on the young couple's faces.

Joshua and Alessa's faces were beet red now with embarrassment. Obi-Wan and Sabe laughed hysterically.

"Dooku, that's humiliating," Qui-Gon scolded while trying to keep a straight face.

"Not as disconcerted and yet delighted I was when I saw you and Tahl…" Dooku laughed.

"Ahh! That's enough of that, Dooku. Young Anakin," Tahl squeaked.

"We'll get to that when we're ready. Now we're not so sure with my heart condition." Joshua said when he recovered from blushing. "We're not ready to jump bones."

"Of course, that's right," Dooku remembered. "I forgot about that."

"Although…it would be really if I jumped Joshua's bones," Alessa said while trying to keep a straight face.

Joshua and the others laughed hysterically.

FIVE MONTHS LATER

Joshua and Alessa were invited to a baby shower in the February of 1989.

Everyone from Alessa and Joshua's family was invited. Joshua also got to meet Kyra who was in Greece in 1985 and adopted by Tahl. She was a cute little girl with long dark brown hair and eyes complete with olive skin.

Obi-Wan had also started a family in 1988 and had four kids with Sabe—two girls and two boys, Sarah and Samantha, and Jaden and Jonathan were all born September 15.

"All right, people; step right up! Quiggs is gonna tell us if it's a boy or a girl by twirlin' a necklace over Tahl's belly! If it spins round her belly, it's a boy! If it goes straight up and down her belly, it's a girl!" Mace Windu, on earth named Matthew Cooper, born in the United States said. Mace had chocolate brown skin, no hair and dark brown eyes. He was one of Qui-Gon's closest Jedi colleagues. On his shoulder was a wizened Jedi Master, small and green.

Master Yoda was well-respected and considered to be the best Jedi ever, and when he spoke for instance, if someone were to say, "We have a visitor", Yoda would always say the last two or however words of a sentence like this…"A visitor we have", he would say.

"Time it is to see if boy or girl it will be." Yoda said.

Qui-Gon twirled the necklace over Tahl's protruding stomach. It was a girl!

Four months later, early on July 4th, 1980, the same day as Joshua and Alessa's wedding anniversary, Tahl gave birth to four girls—Melissa, Melinda, Lyra and Lucy Jinn.


	14. CHAPTER 13: FINALLY READY

CHAPTER 12: FINALLY READY

On a brisk late afternoon in mid to late March 1990, a year after the baby shower for Qui-Gon and Tahl, Alessa returned finding a note attached to the refrigerator from Joshua.

_**I think tonight is the night we can do it. I'm finally ready to start a family…are you, my love?**_

_**Joshua **_

Alessa knew what this meant and this was it. That longtime ache…that feeling…that hunger to have Joshua inside her was finally going to come true tonight! She glowed in anticipation. She waited almost ten years for this need, for this hunger to satisfy her. They couldn't do it back then because they were still teenagers, and his heart…she dizzily remembered the risks he pointed out. But she would make sure he was still alright. She'd go easy on him.

_I've made that promise before, and I'll do it again._ She thought firmly. She fixed herself dinner.

Joshua returned from work after a rough day on set a little later after Alessa had already gone upstairs. His heart was acting up all afternoon and he couldn't get anything done. To get his mind off what happened, he fixed himself dinner and wondered if Alessa had stopped home.

After dinner, he cleaned his dishes. As he was cleaning his dishes, he spotted a note from Alessa.

_**Hi love; I saw your note. Meet me upstairs and jump my bones when you're done with dinner.**_

_**Alessa **_

Joshua chuckled at the note. It definitely was a sign that Alessa had been craving for his fragile body for quite some time. Having cleaned his dishes and pots, he went upstairs to see his wife.

_I suspect that she's been aching for me almost ten years. Well, let's see what we missed._ Joshua thought.

After changing into pajamas, he went into his bedroom that he shared with Alessa. It was once James and Brianne's before they moved, but now it was theirs.

Joshua came into the master bedroom and was met with a huge surprise. He gasped and laughed as he snuggled.

Alessa was there all right. She was in bed and completely naked and waiting for him.

"All right, I'm here so…what's your game plan?" Joshua asked while laughing.

"Kiss me and do the rest," Alessa smirked. "Are you really ready for this? If I hurt you in any way…" she added in concern.

"I trust you, hon," Joshua said in reassurance and love.

"If you say so," Alessa smiled seductively and she and Joshua kissed passionately.

Sparks flew from both of them now as Alessa unbuttoned Joshua's nightshirt, revealing his delicate bare chest. She kissed Joshua's neck, chest and stomach, and her tongue rubbed against his sensitive areas as she worked her way down.

Joshua moaned, gently throwing his head back, and Alessa giggled as he did. She kissed his stomach now and Joshua laughed as it did tickle.

Alessa took off his night pants and felt around his boxers. Joshua growled in frustration, but moaned when she stroked his manhood when she took off the boxers.

Alessa had his sensitive area in her mouth and got it moist and hard. Joshua moaned in pleasure.

After he climaxed in her mouth, it was now Joshua's turn to push her buttons. Alessa got off and lay down on her back as Joshua worked his magic. He kissed, bit and licked his way down at Alessa's chest and her sensitive areas there, Alessa moaning and begging him not to stop. She gasped and giggled when he reached her stomach, only to beg him to hit her womanhood.

"If you say so," he smirked seductively.

He fingered, nuzzled, fondled and licked, and Alessa squealed in ecstasy.

_Damn, he's so good at this! _Alessa thought as she climaxed.

Joshua pulled himself up. She gently pulled him closer to him. Once again, Alessa made sure Joshua's manhood stayed hard and Joshua made sure Alessa's womanhood stayed sensitive and moist.

"How do you do that?" Alessa asked in awe.

"I guess movies and of course my dad." Joshua chuckled. "What about you?"

"Keisha and your mom," Alessa snickered in embarrassment.

"Well, I'd rate you 10 times infinity," Joshua laughed.

"Thanks, you too," Alessa blushed.

Then they snuggled close. Alessa was on top and Joshua was on the bottom. Joshua's manhood entered her and she moaned loudly.

"Sorry, are you okay?" Joshua panted.

"Yeah," Alessa said. "I didn't know it would hurt the first time."

"Ah, me neither," Joshua said after he moaned. "Tell me when and then we'll move."

"Okay go," Alessa said after the pain changed to a pleasurable pain.

So they did whispering "I love you" and moaning as they went harder and faster. They finally reached the point of climax and together they held each other.

"Wow, that was awesome," Alessa panted as she got off of him.

Joshua nodded panting himself before his heart throbbed. Wincing, he grabbed water quickly. Alessa gasped as he lay down after chugging water.

"Oh no; maybe going wild was a bad idea!" Alessa panicked.

Joshua sensed her fears and sought to calm them. He pulled Alessa towards him and kissed her temple. His hands gently raked through Alessa's hair.

"It's all right, love." Joshua consoled. "After a rough day I had today, I enjoyed what we did."

"Are you sure?"

"I've never been so sure of anything in my whole life." Joshua confirmed. "We were missing this almost ten years ago, and now look at us."

"You wanna go for another round? We'll take things slower this time." Alessa said after giving it much thought.

"Absolutely," Joshua purred seductively and pulled her closer.

Alessa giggled.

Joshua woke up the next morning, sore but satisfied. He felt Alessa's head at his stomach. He stroked her hair and looked to see…his dad coming in!

"AHH! DAD," Joshua went red in the face and covered himself and Alessa.

"Oh! Oh, Joshua I'm sorry! It looks like you two were um…busy last night," James laughed.

"Yeah, we were…I didn't hear you come in!" Joshua guffawed.

"I'll let you two get dressed." James left them laughing to himself.

"Well, shall we?" Alessa grinned.

"We shall," Joshua answered. "After a shower; we're a bit sticky."

"Yeah, you're right," Alessa giggled.


	15. CHAPTER 14: GOOD NEWS!

CHAPTER 13: GOOD NEWS

In late April, Joshua was coming home from the grocery store. After work, he had called Alessa and told her he was coming after he went to Trader Joe's to buy some more organic and gluten free foods.

Alessa was cleaning what she could and she patted her stomach gently and lovingly before placing a hamburger bun inside the oven. Lisa also pitched in.

Alessa also had company over. Sunny had returned to Lakewood to start a business in hair and cosmetics. Keisha and Jackson were there also as well as Miranda, Liam, Maria, who was now 10, Kareem, Natalia, Lily, Nadia, Noah, Christabella, Dahlia and Brianne. James was out hunting for animals and would stop over after hunting.

Qui-Gon, Tahl and their kids visited as well. their kids were nine months old.

"Hello?" Joshua's British voice sounded as he came in the door with groceries.

"Hey honey," Alessa called back.

"Uncle Joshua!" Maria yelled and raced to meet him.

"Hey, Maria," Joshua greeted. "How are things going, sweetheart?"

"¡Excellente! Can I help you with the groceries?"

"Of course, grab one of the lighter ones." Joshua nodded.

As he set the groceries down on the counter, he was met by baby Lizzie, blonde haired, blue eyed, fair skinned and cute. A month after she and her quadruplet sisters were born, Joshua and Alessa became her godparents.

"Ohh, what is this monkey business?" Joshua said in a funny accented voice.

Baby Lizzie chuckled hard.

Joshua picked her up and set her on the counter. Lizzie squealed with laughter.

"Who's got you, who's got you, hmm?" Joshua said in a high falsetto voice.

"Dos!" Lizzie said. She and her quad sisters could already talk and babble up a storm.

"Such a good girl," Joshua chuckled as Tahl took her now.

"Hey, honey," Alessa greeted in cheer.

"Hey!" Joshua kissed her.

"How was work?" Alessa asked as they broke from the kiss.

"It was good; I got a lot of stuff done and we wrapped up the film. It'll be out within a year or so." Joshua said.

"Oh that's great!" Alessa smiled, arms around her husband's neck gently.

Sunny, Kareem, Keisha, Jackson and Natalia all greeted Joshua and told him of their lives now and caught up. Nadia, Lily and Noah as well told Joshua that Noah and Lily were engaged.

"I came back and I'm due to start a business in September!" Sunny said. She revealed that she was married to a sweet guy and that she was nine months pregnant.

"Congratulations!" Joshua hugged Sunny.

"I'm thinkin' about takin' a job at Sunny's new business. I've been in beauty school too down in Atlanta." Keisha said. She also told Joshua she was married and already had three kids.

"As soon as I was old enough and had enough money, I came back here to start a cooking business." Kareem said. "It's here in Lakewood and it's multi-cultural and organic."

"I've been interested in politics and guess what? I'm a democrat! I got into it in college and as of June, I start my position as a U.S. senator!" Jackson said.

"Great job!" Joshua said and high fived Jackson.

"Are you guys all hungry?" Alessa asked.

"Sure," Joshua said and opened up the oven and paused.

"What's up, dude?" Jackson asked.

"Ahh, honey; why is there a hamburger bun in the oven?" Joshua turned to Alessa who smiled.

"You should know why. You've heard of the old wives' tale of a bun in the oven, haven't you?" Alessa teased.

Joshua gave it thought. _When there's a bun in the oven…there's…_

"Wait a minute…are you meaning to tell me what I think you are?" Joshua gasped in realization.

"What?" Maria asked in confusion.

"Yes Joshie," Alessa grinned wider now. "You're gonna be a dad…I'm pregnant!" she laughed.

"Oh my gosh, Alessa; that's wonderful news!" Joshua embraced his wife. "I'm going to be a father, oh my goodness!"

"I'm having a cousin!" Maria yelled in joy.

"OHH MYYY GODDD!" Keisha, Tahl, Miranda, Sunny and Natalia screeched.

"AWWW!" Kareem, Jackson and Qui-Gon yowled in excitement.

"Oh my God! My boy is gonna be a dad!" Brianne embraced Joshua and Alessa in joy.

"What's the buzz?" James came in after hunting, and Joshua told him.

"Dad, you're about to become a grandfather again. Alessa's pregnant!" Joshua said.

"THERE YA GO!" James bawled with laughter. "You didn't know you had it in ya, did ya?"

"Nope," Joshua blushed.

"Oh my boy…if only your grandparents were here watching this!" James said.

"I see them all the time," Joshua answered. "They said they're proud of me, and of you, dad."

James beamed.

"Well brother, you waited for the right time to be a father," Liam said laughing. "I could learn a thing or two from you."

"Oh Liam," Joshua smiled now blushing.


	16. CHAPTER 15: THE CLASS OF 1990

CHAPTER 14: THE CLASS OF 1990

Now Lily, Noah and Nadia all were due to graduate and also Isabelle Womack, the young lady who Joshua met as a little girl when he was captured.

Two years before, Joshua had promised Isabelle that he would come to her graduation.

"Would you, really?!" she asked in excitement.

"Yes, and I'll be rooting for you." Joshua answered. "I'm not one to break promises."

Now, Joshua had attended prom, but it was all about the soon-to-be graduates. He stayed off to the side with Alessa and watched their siblings, not daring to be in the spotlight.

"It seems like yesterday that we graduated hm?" Joshua asked over the loud music.

"Yeah, we were the ones dancing like crazy!" Alessa laughed. "Now look at us; we're gonna be parents in 7 months!"

"I know, right?" Joshua answered.

"Josh, can you dance with me?" Nadia asked.

"This is your night, not mine, Na." Joshua said gently. "If I get seen, people would be on us like tigers."

"You know how famous he is and me too." Alessa reminded.

"Please, just for one slow dance? I don't have a date and I don't have a partner." Nadia begged.

"Alright, just this once," Joshua said and Nadia led him to the dance floor.

Nadia and Joshua danced to "You are Wonderful Tonight". Alessa fawned at the brother/sister moment. Lily and Noah also saw and fawned.

After the dance, Joshua hugged her sister and quietly slipped away. He knew how dangerous it was being recognized by his fans. He didn't want his presence to gain all the attention and ruin prom for Lily, Nadia, Noah and Isabelle. He checked on Alessa.

"How do you feel?" he asked.

"A bit nauseous," Alessa answered. Ever since she conceived, she had onslaughts of morning sickness and dizziness. "I feel like I'm gonna throw up."

"Okay, do you want to go?" Joshua asked in concern.

"Yeah," Alessa nodded.

Nadia saw and went over, Isabelle, Noah and Lily behind her.

"Alessa getting nauseous again?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm going to have to leave." Joshua said.

"We'll come too and help." Isabelle said. "Taking care of a mother-to-be is more important than dancing at prom anyway."

"All right, tell your limousine driver I'm taking you guys home." Joshua instructed.

"A'ight, let's bounce outta here." Noah said.

And with that, they all went home and took care of Alessa.

Finally, graduation came and the valedictorian Isabelle had her speech.

"I have something to share with all of you," Isabelle said. "I wasn't able to talk about it then throughout all my years in high school, but now I will come out and share how I met Joshua. I met Joshua when I was eight years old. He was seventeen. I had gotten lost at Great Northern Mall, and a man named James McCoy grabbed me and took me into his home. He told me all the basic rules. I was not to leave his sight. He gave me three warnings. Warning 1: I would get beaten if I ran away the first time. Warning 2: I would get raped, as told to me by Joshua when he was freed. Warning 3: I would die like others before Joshua and before me. Joshua told me that as well. But it seemed God had other plans for me. That night, the first night of my abduction, and the seventh day of Joshua's, he and I planned to escape. I escaped, but sadly, Joshua didn't. He told me to run as he was getting beaten, and I did. I told the police what happened and practically begged them to find Joshua and bring him back to his family." Her voice cracked.

There was not a dry eye in the auditorium. Alessa cried. Joshua also wept softly, remembering how frightened Isabelle had looked when McCoy had grabbed him and beat him mercilessly.

"Joshua put me first and for that I'm truly thankful." Isabelle steadied her voice. "On the day McCoy was to be executed, he reminded my family and reminded me that James McCoy was just as human as we are. He is sweet, loving, and forgiving, something we all should be and sets a really good example."

The audience applauded Joshua.

"Earlier, he told me he graduated with top honors here at Lakewood High School in the senior class of 1979 as Class President." Isabelle recognized him now with honor. "Stand up Josh; we wanna recognize you, and you too Alessa! She also graduated in 1979 as the valedictorian!"

Blushing, Joshua and Alessa stood and waved, and then sat down.

Then Nadia, Noah, Lily and Isabelle graduated. They all decided to go to Cleveland State University.


	17. CHAPTER 16: THE BABY SHOWER

CHAPTER 15: THE BABY SHOWER

Alessa was now in the second trimester of her pregnancy and she had cravings, mood swings, and much more. Her tummy became as big as a basketball.

"Josh, can you come here please?"

"Yes, my love?" Joshua asked.

"It's baby shower day, we need to clean the house. I'll be running errands in an hour, so…" she said.

"All right, but you know my heart will be throbbing like crazy." Joshua said.

"Do as much as you can, please." Joshua could see she was not playing and he set to work without complaint.

People were coming over for the baby shower and Alessa was already in the sixth month of her pregnancy. When it was errand time for Alessa, Joshua kept on cleaning.

"I'll be back to help; this house better be clean by the time the guests arrive." Alessa said.

"Yes ma'am," Joshua said. He steered clear today of making his wife mad just by doing what was required of him. He didn't blame Alessa for what she was going through as he knew it was only natural in a pregnancy. After super cleaning the house, going through everything and shopping for party favors, food and drinks, he plopped down on the sofa completely drained.

Alessa came back and saw the house was completely spotless with party stuff completely stacked neatly. Her eyes widened when she saw Joshua's exhausted form on the sofa and suddenly felt awful for treating him so bad. She demanded him so much today and she hoped he wasn't angry with her.

"Hey honey," she came over to the sofa and stroked his hair. "Are you mad at me?"

"No," Joshua opened his eyes. "Never," he smiled. "You know I always do what's required of me."

"I'm so sorry; I've been so nasty and mean to you. You deserve much more. I said I'd come and help." Alessa trembled and started to cry.

"Oh, don't be sorry love; it's okay," Joshua hugged her now. "I've got everything done and in a few hours, our parents, friends and family will be here. It's only natural for you to be having these mood swings, and I can understand what you have to go through."

"I still feel so bad." Alessa sniffled.

"You just have a few more months to go and then our baby will be here." Joshua stroked Alessa's pregnant belly.

"I love you," Alessa said both laughing and crying at the same time lovingly. "You've been so good to me."

"And I you," Joshua kissed Alessa's temple and dried her eyes. "You've been so good to me as well, and I wouldn't have you any other way."

In a few hours, the parents came to help the couple cook the regular and gluten free foods, coming early. Next, Joshua and Alessa's family came over and last but not least, their friends.

They all ate lunch and played games, puzzles and there were things to do for the little ones.

James announced that presents will be first before the gender reveal. Joshua and Alessa opened presents and were delighted with all of them.

"Thank you so much!" Alessa grinned.

"We'll treasure them for our baby," Joshua said in appreciation.

"Alright, before Qui-Gon reveals the gender, take a guess. This is now a guessing game." Dahlia said chuckling.

"Which of you say it's a boy?" Alessa asked.

Alessa herself, Tahl, Keisha, Lily, Padme, Sabe, Maria, Miranda, Liam, Mary Todd Lincoln (Lincoln's wife), and Obi-Wan raised their hands. The little ones, oblivious to what was going on were playing with their puzzles.

"Okay, am I like a teacher or what?" Alessa joked. Everyone in the room cracked up.

"Which of you say it's a girl?" Joshua asked.

Qui-Gon, Dooku, Lincoln, Noah, Sunny, Anakin, Jackson, Dahlia, Christabella and even Joshua raised their hands.

"Okay, how many of you say it's twins, triplets or however many?" Joshua asked.

Brianne, James, Little Lizzie and her sisters and Jonathan and his set of quads raised their hands.

"Oh, okay; the little ones think it'll be twins or however many." Dahlia said laughing.

"Alright, Qui-Gon has done one of the old wives' tricks on my stomach yesterday and he will show you guys the color he has sealed in this envelope. Blue is for boy, pink is for girl," Alessa announced. "Qui-Gon, please show us our baby's gender. He hasn't told us yet, so we're finding out with you."

"You ready? Alright, the gender of the baby is…" Qui-Gon proclaimed while opening the envelope. "It's a boy," he said.

Alessa squealed and hugged Joshua while others cheered. The little ones were down on their luck.

"Our baby's a boy! Can you believe it? A son," Joshua laughed.

"Our son," Alessa added. "I love you," she kissed him passionately.

"And I you," Joshua returned the favor.

"We'll have to buy baby boy clothes; not now later. Let me buy them in return for you cleaning the house today. You've put so much effort into this." Alessa said.

"Are you sure?" Joshua asked.

"Yeah, I'll shop tomorrow while you rest." Alessa said.

"All right," Joshua said.


	18. CHAPTER 17: BABY WILLIAMS PART 1

CHAPTER 16: BABY WILLIAMS PART 1

DAY OF LABOR

It was now the end of the ninth month, and Alessa was due to give birth any day now. Her stomach was now huge, but to Joshua, she looked more and more beautiful. She'd blush when he said so.

Alessa was on the sofa in the living room of a vacation house in Vancouver, Canada rubbing her stomach and looking out at the freshly fallen snow outside as well as the Christmas decorations the people in the vacation house had set up. It was Christmas Eve.

"How's my baby doing today?" Dahlia asked cheerfully as she and Christabella came over to the sofa.

"I'm fine…just feeling my baby kick away." Alessa smiled.

Christabella kissed the protruding belly.

"Hey mom, I've been thinking…what was it like when you had me?" Alessa asked.

"Oh, it was wonderful. When you came out, it was the happiest day of my life. I'll never forget it. Within 10 minutes, you opened your eyes and I haven't looked back since then. My only hope is that when your son gets older and expecting a child of his own, you'll be able to share your experience as a mother." Dahlia took Alessa by the hand and kissed it.

"I sure will mom; I promise," Alessa said.

"I love you sweetie," Dahlia said.

"I love you too, mom," Alessa kissed her mother's cheek.

"When I had Joshua and Liam, it was a perfect moment. Jim was there and we were all together. It was 26 years ago today I went into labor." Brianne came in and sat by her daughter in-law.

"Really?!" Alessa raised her brows in surprise.

"Mm-hm," Brianne chuckled. "This is Joshua when he was born, and this is him at 2 years old, before we moved to the U.S., met your aunt, your mum and you." She showed Alessa photos of Joshua as a baby.

"Aww…he looks so cute!" Alessa fawned.

"What you lookin' at? Oh, is that Joshua when he was a baby?!" Keisha asked as she, Sunny, Miranda, Maria and Natalia came in.

"Yeah, it looks like him! Aww, your husband's so cute!" Sunny ogled.

"I want to see!" Natalia said. "Aww, he's cute and classy!"

"Aunt Alessa, is that Uncle Josh when he and Papí were little?" Maria asked.

"Yep," Alessa smiled.

"Esta lindo," Maria murmured, breath taken. "He's beautiful," she added.

"I know, right?" Alessa laughed.

"When I had my first baby, it was magical. The last two were just as groovy," Keisha explained to Alessa. "Treasure the moments you have with your kids 'cause time goes quick!"

"I will," Alessa noted.

"Yeah, I have to balance my sleep schedule and it's exhausting until they turn 4, I heard." Sunny said.

"Not having had a child of my own, but I've seen maternal instinct…I know you have to feed the baby milk until it progresses to pureed foods." Natalia said.

"Yeah, my kids are gettin' to that point where they can chew on things." Keisha said.

"Oh, really?! Wow," Sunny exclaimed.

Alessa smiled as she basked in the moment and treasured the tips her mother and girlfriends were giving her.

_Any time now, kiddo,_ she thought.

Meanwhile, Joshua and James put the last load of laundry of and put it into the dryer. Then, the chores were done.

"There…now we wait for the okay." Joshua said.

"Yeah, we sure do…how do you feel, bud?" James asked.

"Excited and yet nervous at the same time," Joshua said in earnest. "I know Alessa is due any day now." he added as he and his dad walked towards the living room where Alessa was.

"I feel you, man; when Keisha had her first baby, I felt the same way, and you know what? Being a dad is tough but a lotta fun!" Keisha's husband Devon said. He was the color of caramel with black hair in braids called cornrows. He was an inch taller than Joshua.

"Me too, but when Emilia came out my nervousness just went away. The number one thing you should do is be there for your son 100% of the time. Nowadays there are single moms with sons or daughters without a father in their lives, and that's how the kids get messed up. A dad is a guiding force in his kid's or kids' lives, while a mother provides love. We as fathers do love, but in a different way." Sunny's husband Kyle said. He had fair skin, dark blond hair and gray-green eyes. He was two inches shorter than Joshua.

Joshua noted everything.

"You guys are definitely spot-on when it comes to fathering, but another thing is that your kids should look up to both parents, who should both set a good example. Parents are also viewed as heroes in children's lives when they're little." Joshua finally said. "Besides, God made two people one through the sacrament of marriage, and He creates a child, doesn't He?"

"Ohh, that's a good point." Kyle said.

"Yeah, that's some good words here." Devon agreed.

"That's why God's fourth commandment is honoring your mother and father. We as fathers and mothers know what's best some of the time, but God knows best 100% of the time." Joshua explained.

"Yeah, he's got a point! He hit that point in the middle!" Kyle crowed.

"Hallelujah!" Devon praised Joshua's advice.

"Joshua's right," James said. He had listened into the conversation. "I learned that lesson early on when he was a child. My wife was unjustly burnt alive as a witch by cultists who didn't think our marriage was right. We had Joshua and Liam before we got married, and to them it was heresy."

The guys listened in.

"Anyhow, for over a year and a half since that time, I had left the boys. I was heartbroken but on my part, it was selfish and cowardly. When I returned, Joshua was molested by the school's janitor, and I took care of the attacker, which I regret and still do to this day." James recalled.

Joshua remembered those days, but he remembered them with forgiveness in his heart.

"When my boys saw me, Liam was angry, and Joshua was shocked, joyful and hurt at the same time. I couldn't blame them for feeling like that towards me. I left them only to have karma hit me in the face when I came back for them." James said with sorrow.

Joshua felt himself choke back tears. He remembered how helpless and hurt he was and how his father had come back. He still had forgiveness in his heart.

James hugged him, seeing his anguish.

"Man I bet that was rough." Kyle saw how Joshua reacted to the story.

"Yeah, it was rough on both of us, but I quickly forgave dad. Liam took a bit of time but he eventually forgave him in a few months." Joshua said when he found his voice.

"My boy," James advised. "When you have your son or daughter, don't make the same mistakes I did. If you do, it will haunt you for the rest of your life. What I did still haunts me."

"I promise dad," Joshua vowed. "I'll keep in mind what you said and treasure my son, for as long as I live." _I won't make the same mistakes. I'll always be there for my son and future children._ Joshua thought in determination.

"Atta boy," James hugged him.

"Hey, just be happy you didn't have a baby 10 years ago!" Liam joked when he came in.

Everyone laughed.

"Seriously mate; you waited for the right time to have children." Liam said earnestly.

"Thanks Lee," Joshua smiled.

At lunchtime, Joshua was just going to fix everyone something to eat, when Alessa called.

"Josh?!"

"Yeah, what's up honey?" Joshua called back.

"I think my water broke! The baby's coming!" Alessa yelled.

Before he knew it, Joshua had gulped down his water and rushed to help, adrenaline setting in now. James and rushed up at vampire speed.

"LIAM!" Joshua roared.

"Yeah mate; is it time?!"

"Call the ambulance and fast!" Joshua shouted. "No wait; I can, never mind!" he said.

"Allo? This is the Emergency Center, how may I help you?"

"Yes, I'm calling because my wife's water broke. Our baby's coming." Joshua knew the French language and spoke it fluently. He could also fluently speak many languages from around the world.

"All right, when did this happen?"

"This happened three minutes ago." Joshua said in French. "Please hurry!"

While he called the ambulance, Liam stood astounded at how fluently Joshua spoke in French. _Damn, how does he do that?! _ He thought.

"Liam, don't just stand there! Help Alessa," James snapped.

"Erm, right," Liam hurried to the living room.

"Merci beaucoup; bon…au revoir," Joshua hung up and hurried to Alessa.

"Okay, girl; you doin' fine," Keisha said.

"Keep breathing like that," Dahlia instructed.

"All right, the ambulance will be here in 5 minutes. How are you, love?" Joshua asked.

"I'm having major contractions, but I'm gonna be fine." Alessa smiled through the pain. "Keisha and Sunny told me some breathing exercises while I wait."

"Okay good, keep breathing honey," Joshua instructed, trying to keep himself calm.

"Will you be okay out in the waiting room? I know last time you were sick seeing the Jinn quads' births." James asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine out there. I'll wait, stretch, pray and wander." Joshua said.

"The ambulance is here!" Liam yelled.

They had Alessa on a gurney and Joshua rode with her, holding her hand. Dahlia, James and Christabella followed in a Honda Accord. Joshua and Alessa's friends wished them luck and headed back to Lakewood to be with family.

"Ow," Alessa winced.

"Keep breathing, hon," Joshua advised.

Alessa nodded and did as he bade.

Joshua wondered if his dad felt what he was feeling now when he had him and Liam—nervous, scared and excited.

They were at the hospital in 5 minutes flat. The paramedics unloaded Alessa and took her to the delivery room. Before they parted, husband and wife kissed and said their "I love you". Joshua was now alone in the waiting room.

Joshua took this opportunity to pray for strength and for his little son, who had yet to be born.

"Please guide us O Lord as we run this race, and please bring my son into the world safely." He implored.

And so began a long day of waiting for Joshua as Alessa was about to give birth.


	19. CHAPTER 18: BABY WILLIAMS PART 2

CHAPTER 17: BABY WILLIAMS PART 2

THE SURPRISE BIRTHDAY PRESENT: BABY TIMES SIX

Alessa groaned and pushed with all her might. She wasn't going to give up. She heard others tell her to push and breathe, but the pain was getting bad. She felt like crying and she wanted so much for Joshua to be here by her side, but she knew he'd be sick to his stomach. She also stifled her tears and pushed some more.

It was now late at night and it had been nearly 12 hours since her water broke. She was tired beyond belief and wondered how her mother ever made it through what she was now going through at this moment.

"I see a head! Push Alessa; push, you're almost there!" Lisa urged.

"RRRRR!" Alessa grunted with all her strength.

Meanwhile in the waiting room, Joshua was sound asleep after praying again for the hundredth time. Liam was with him after training for the next Olympics in Barcelona. He put soft cushions on and around his brother so he wouldn't get uncomfortable. It was now December 25 and thirty minutes after midnight.

All day, Joshua kept vigil and stayed in the waiting room. Liam didn't blame Joshua for being so loyal to Alessa, and for being worried about her and the baby. He had felt the same way when Miranda had given birth.

Lisa came out finally.

"Is everything all right?" Liam asked quietly so not to disturb Joshua's rest.

"Yes, Alessa is just fine. Would you like to see your nephew?" Lisa asked.

"Of course…but I always thought the new dad should go first." Liam said.

"Oh, you'll see when you get in the recovery room." Lisa said. "I'll wake him."

"Okay, if you're sure…" Liam shrugged and went in.

Lisa placed her hand gently on Joshua's temple. Immediately he stirred and woke up.

"Happy 26th birthday, Joshua!" Lisa cheerfully said.

"Thanks," Joshua yawned and stretched.

"Would you like to see your son?"

"Yes," Joshua answered and walked with Lisa to the recovery room. Alessa was there all right, and she was beaming. Joshua came over and kissed her temple.

"Hey honey, happy birthday," Alessa smiled.

"Thanks love; but uh…where's our son?" Joshua asked in confusion and in concern while looking around.

A baby's wail caught his attention. He heard another, and yet another, and another! In that moment, Joshua turned and his hand flew to his mouth in complete shock.

"Surprise!" Liam laughed.

Joshua was not only a new father to one baby. Alessa had given birth to six healthy babies!

"Oh my gosh, is this…?!" Joshua beheld his children with undeniable shock and love.

"Alessa gave birth to three boys and three girls! Congratulations and happy birthday to you, Liam and your little ones!" Lisa proudly announced.

"Six kids?! How will we manage six kids plus two adopted kids?!" Joshua was still in shock, but the shock was replaced by love and joy. "Oh my gosh, this is…this is wonderful! This is the best birthday present a husband and a father like me could ever have! Thank you so much!"

"You're welcome honey," Alessa smiled and kissed her husband passionately.

Joshua then took a look at the new additions to the family.

"They were all born five minutes apart. I named the first half and left the girls for you to name." Alessa explained. She could not stop smiling as she was a beaming new mom.

"Oh, okay," Joshua said.

The first baby looked a lot like Joshua when he was a baby with hair black as night, pale skin and piercing blue eyes.

"Baby number 1 looks a lot like you. I named him Michael, after your middle name." Alessa said.

"Oh, I like that. He definitely looks like a Michael." Joshua agreed.

The second baby looked a lot like Alessa and had her eyes, but his hair was blond.

"This one is Jason, named after that police officer who saved you from McCoy." Liam said.

"Oh, that's a very good name." Joshua nodded. "I wonder how Jason got the blond hair from."

The third baby was a combination of both mom and dad with Dahlia's red hair and pale skin with freckles.

"This is James Joseph Williams Jr., or for short, Jamie," Alessa said.

"Oh wow, he's named after my dad? I like that!" Joshua nodded his approval, then he looked at the three girls.

The fourth baby had baby blonde hair and blue eyes and looked like Alessa with blue-ish green eyes.

"Hm, she reminds me of Andrea when she was still alive. I'll name her Andrea in her memory." Joshua said. "So…Andrea and Jason are the blonds."

"I like that, I think Andrea would be glowing right now." Alessa nodded.

The fifth baby had Alessa's natural brown hair, pale skin and Alessa's grey blue eyes combined with her dad's face shape and eye shape.

"Hmm…how about I name her Veronica after the first victim I met in captivity?" Joshua suggested. "I was going to go with a J name but, I thought, 'Nah'!"

"I like Veronica," Alessa said nodding.

"Yeah, me too," Liam agreed.

"A good choice; Veronica would be beaming." Lisa said.

Joshua went over to the last baby and the sight of her made him weep, for she was so beautiful.

The sixth baby looked a lot like a redheaded Alessa. She had Joshua's mother's rich wavy locks of red hair, pale skin adorned with freckles on her cheeks, while she had her father's pale skin; she had her mother's countenance. The baby girl opened her eyes and they were revealed to be a piercing blue like her father.

"Oh, look at her Alessa; she's beautiful!" Joshua exclaimed.

"I know; when she came out, I cried too. Now I wish I had red hair like Jamie, mom, this cutie and Brianne!" Alessa described.

"Let's see…how about we name you Brianna Marie?" Joshua suggested. Brianna squealed her approval.

"Ooh, I love that! It's after your mom!" Lisa nodded.

"Me too," Alessa smiled.

And thus, the sextuplets Michael, Jason, Jamie, Andrea, Veronica and Brianna Williams were born December 25, 1990!

"Oh, Joshua; I've checked all of their hearts and they all have not inherited your heart defect, Joshua. They're as healthy as can be!" Lisa said.

Joshua heaved a sigh of relief as well as Alessa. All those nine months, they had concerns about the kids inheriting his heart defect, and now those fears were dispersed.

All was well with the new parents as they and the sextuplets fell asleep.


	20. CHAPTER 19: RETURN HOME

CHAPTER 18: RETURN HOME

At Joshua and Alessa's house in Lakewood, their friends and family, all awaited news of how Alessa was doing and how the baby was.

Six days earlier, they had gone home and heard of progress from Liam.

Come from where his spirit rested in Springfield, Illinois, President Lincoln also came to await the couple's new baby.

Baby Lizzie Jinn was on Dooku's lap just watching. Although she and her quad sister were only just 17 months old, they knew something was going on.

Two months after Lizzie had been born, she had been baptized at St. Augustine Church, the very place where Joshua and Alessa got married and held Andrea's funeral. Joshua had agreed to become Lizzie's godfather, and Alessa nodded yes to becoming her godmother. Lucy, Liana and Melinda's godparents were Sunny and Kyle.

Now it was December 30 and all friends and family were awaiting Joshua and Alessa's return.

"When will they get here?" Kyra, Qui-Gon and Tahl's adopted daughter from Athens Greece asked impatiently. She had olive skin, dark hair and dark eyes.

"Patience, Kyra; patience, they will come." Dooku said in reassurance.

"Dooku-san, it's snowing a lot outside. What if…?" Sayuri, Joshua and Alessa's adopted daughter from Japan asked. She had black hair, fair skin and dark eyes.

"Not possible; Uncle-ji Liam is with them and our new brother." Three year old Sanjay, Joshua and Alessa's adopted son from India said. He had a swarthy complexion and black hair along with dark eyes.

"They'll come, I'm sure of it," Brianne reassured them and then her heightened vampire senses heard two cars coming in the driveway.

"That must be them!" James said and he with Brianne rushed to greet them.

Joshua got out of the car outside, all bundled up and he had Brianna's car seat. Alessa followed suit, holding Andrea and Veronica's car seats. Liam had the boys.

"Hey mum; dad," Joshua greeted with a smile.

"Oh my God; Brianne, quick…you're holding those six babies?!" James gaped.

"Yep, we all thought Alessa would give birth to a son. It turns out she gave birth to five more babies—two more boys and three girls all born five minutes apart!" Joshua laughed.

"Oh my God," Brianne chuckled and embraced her son.

"No way, you two had sextuplets?!" James gasped in surprise. "How many times did you two nookie?"

Liam burst out laughing.

"Dad!" Joshua was now red with embarrassment. "We did it twice and that was it!"

"Oh boy, you must have had it in ya!" Brianne chuckled. "All right, let us help with them and then you can tell us who's who."

Joshua and Alessa came in to surprised and happy gasps and cheers as their kids were brought in by James and Brianne. They took off their coats and greeted everyone.

"Hi everyone; so you guys are probably wondering why there are six kids lined up." Joshua said. "Well, we all thought Alessa would give birth to a son, but it turns out we had five extra gifts from God."

"I gave birth to not only a son." Alessa announced. "I gave birth to two more boys and three girls, and they all share Liam and Joshua's birthday! Each of them was born five minutes apart!"

Everyone cheered.

"You gave birth to six kids?! Dang, how you do that?!" Keisha asked.

"I don't know, really; I guess…" Joshua laughed in embarrassment. "I guess I might have 'had it in me'. I guess that's why her stomach was so huge."

Alessa and all the adults and parents laughed hysterically.

"Okay and now, we'll show you our six kids! Bring them in one at a time," Alessa said beaming.

James came in with little Michael. Michael was awake and was looking around confused at all the faces looking at him.

"Aww!" Natalia fawned.

"Okay, so this is Michael. He was born first at midnight. He weighed in at 6 pounds and 2 ounces. He definitely has the looks of his daddy." Alessa introduced. "We named him Michael after Joshua's middle name."

"Ooh, that's a good name!" James remarked as he went around showing his new grandson to friends and family.

"Yeah," Keisha agreed.

"Okay bring in the next one! Everyone, I would like you to meet Jason!" Alessa said.

Liam had little Jason in his arms. Jason definitely wanted mommy and was crying.

"Ohh, it looks like Jason wants mam-ji!" Kareem said.

"Alright, alright bud, you win." Liam said in fake disappointment before he handed his nephew off to Alessa. Everyone laughed at this exchange. Alessa showed Jason off.

"Jason came out next at 12:05 am weighing in at 6 pounds and 0 ounces. He had blond hair, blue eyes and looks just like his mum." Joshua said. "We named him Jason in honor of the police officer Jason McCoy who saved me from his brother when…well, you know what I mean."

"Aww…he's definitely a mommy's boy." Sunny said.

"He sure is, but he likes me as well." Joshua said. "Alright, bring in the next one!"

Nadia was on winter break from college along with Lily, Isabelle and Noah. She carried little Jamie. Jamie was asleep and nestling comfortably in Nadia's arms.

"Aww! Look at this one; he's so pretty!" Maria exclaimed.

"I know!" Miranda said.

"Everyone, please meet James Joseph Williams II, or 'Jamie' as we like to call him." Alessa introduced. "He was born after Jason weighing in at 5 pounds and 9 ounces. He looks like my mom with Joshua's pale skin and my eyes." Alessa said as Nadia showed Jamie off. "We named this one Jamie after Joshua's dad."

At this, James Sr. beamed in pride. Everyone applauded the name. Brianne kissed her husband.

"I'm flattered." James said. "To have one of my grandsons named after me is an honor."

"I was named Devon after my dad, Devon Sr." Devon said. "My dad was always around and he taught me all about respect honor and a lot of things."

"We've introduced the boys; and now, you will meet the girls! Lily come on out and everyone please meet Andrea!" Alessa announced.

"I sure will big sister! Andrea, meet your family and their friends!" Lily said as she came into the room. Andrea seemed calm and giggly which made people fawn and giggle with her.

"Andrea was born after Jamie weighing in at 5 pounds and 5 ounces." Joshua said. "She's a mini-Alessa with blonde hair and blue-ish green eyes. We named her Andrea after my deceased adopted sister, and I'm sure many of you remember her."

"Joshua named the girls; I named the boys to make things even." Alessa added.

"Oh okay," Keisha said.

"Alright, give it up for the next baby named Veronica Samantha!" Noah said when he came in with Veronica.

Veronica looked scared and she cried seeing people look at her as she was used to seeing mom and dad. Brianne took her and showed her off.

"Veronica Samantha Williams was born after Andrea weighing in at 5 pounds and 4 ounces." Alessa said. "Joshua named her after the victims he met when he was in captivity, Veronica and Sammy Spears who were both killed. She has my natural hair color and daddy's eyes."

"Ooh, that's a good choice." James said.

"Veronica Samantha Williams is a good name!" Jackson said.

"And now for the grand finale," Lincoln said as he carried the last baby in. Brianna cooed and looked at everyone curiously and looked up at Mr. Lincoln. "I would like for you all to meet the youngest of them all."

"This little lady is Brianna Marie, who came out after Veronica weighing in at 5 pounds and 0 ounces." Joshua said. "She has my mother's red hair, Alessa's countenance and my eyes. I named her after my mother, whose name is Brianne Maria."

Brianne came over and kissed her youngest granddaughter. Brianna squealed in cheerfulness.

"Aww!" Natalia, Maria, Miranda, Keisha, Lily, Isabelle, and all the other women fawned.

"And voila, there you have it, all six babies for all of you to see!" Alessa laughed.

Brianne came to Joshua and took him aside.

"You said Jason and Andrea are the blonds? They might have inherited my mother's blonde hair." Brianne said.

"Ahh, so that's how Liam, Jason and Andrea got the blond tresses." Joshua nodded in understanding as he took Brianna, who evidently wanted daddy.

"Doshie, who is dat you're holdin'?" Lizzie asked her godfather. She pointed at Brianna's curious face.

"This is my daughter, Brianna. Can you say Brianna?" Joshua answered.

"Wianna…pwetty; she's got wed hair," Lizzie said.

"Yes she does," Joshua said sitting down now as he fed Brianna. "I do agree with you. She is pretty."

TWO YEARS LATER

The sextuplets grew and they were really good kids. Their parents never had to call them twice.


	21. CHAPTER 20: PLAYING WITH DADDY

CHAPTER 19: PLAYING WITH DADDY

At two years of age now, Brianna and her siblings loved to play with mommy and daddy. From a very young age they all somberly were reminded that their daddy was having "chest pains". As to how the kids knew from birth, Joshua and Alessa didn't know, and it puzzled them. All six children inherited Joshua's pure heart of gold.

Whenever Joshua held one of them longer than intended, that would alert Joshua and his or her other siblings by crying. They seemed to know, and Joshua had noted this.

Joshua loved playing with his kids. Now that he was a dad, his world revolved around them and his wife, and as a dad, he was very hands on. It was as if his life was complete and connected. He even let his girls play with his now long hair and put it in either pigtails or braids, and he played dress-up. He'd help his boys find worms in the backyard, build blocks and watch them wrestle with Mr. Lincoln, much to Alessa's worry and chagrin.

"Boys are boys," Lincoln reminded her. "Just as long as they're careful, they'll be fine."

Alessa as well loved playing with them too, as she was now a mom. She'd have tea and play dress up with her "princesses" as she would call them. With her "Princes", she'd play catch, and play tag and help them burn leaves in the fall.

One day, little Brianna watched "Jesus of Nazareth" on video and VCR. She thought the man on TV playing Jesus was her daddy because he sounded, acted and looked like him.

Jamie, Andrea and Veronica came in.

"Hey Bwi-Bwi; what are ya watchin'?" Veronica asked.

"The guy on TV wooks wike daddy, but daddy doesn't hab a beewd." Brianna said. "Could dat be daddy? Oh, I'm watching Jeedus ob Nazaweth."

"Oh gee; he does wook wike daddy!" Jamie noted. "Should we tell daddy?"

"Yeah!" Veronica said.

"Hey, what did you want to tell me?" Joshua came in from running errands and had heard his little ones talking.

"Daddy, is dat you on TV? I'm seeing a guy dat wooks just wike you." Jamie asked. Michael and Jason came in.

Joshua looked at the TV screen. _My gosh, has it been that long since I played Noah?!_ He thought._ Wow, time does fly!_

"But who is just in the eyes of the Lord?" the man on TV asked a man with fancy headdresses and robes. "What is the heart of the Law?"

Joshua turned to them now as the movie went on.

"That wasn't daddy, actually. That was a different man named Mr. Powell who looked just like daddy." He explained. "Daddy was in this movie, but he was younger. I'd say…right there, do you see? I'll pause it…that's daddy right there."

The screen showed Joshua in his younger years.

"Wow, you wook weally cute; that was you?!" Brianna squealed.

Joshua laughed.

"Daddy, you wook awedome in dis movie!" Michael said.

"Was that you, daddy? Was mommy in da movie too?!" Veronica gasped.

"Mm-hm, mummy was in the movie too. Here, there she is." Joshua pointed.

"Aww!" all six of them fawned.

"What's so cute over here, my honey buns?" Alessa asked and saw Jesus of Nazareth.

"The kids were just asking me if I was in the film. They thought Mr. Powell was me." Joshua chuckled.

"Wow, oh my God; pardon me Lord for saying that. I've got to stop saying His name in vain." Alessa stared in amazement and crossed herself. "How long has it been since we filmed that in Tunisia?"

"We finished filming in 1976 and it came out in 1977. It's now 1993 now, so it's been 16 years now." Joshua said calculating.

"Wow!" Alessa said awe-filled. "We were just kids back then and now look at us!"

"I know," Joshua smiled. "We have our own kids to relish and love."

"Daddy, I wanna do dat when I get older." Brianna said.

"Are you sure, babe? Fame is hard," Joshua found himself saying.

It was funny that he was saying this. His mother had told him the same thing 19 years when he was still a lad. He definitely was his mother's son, he mused.

"I'm sure, daddy; I wanna sing, dance and act wike you do." Brianna said. "Not now, pwobabwy waiter," she added.

"Us too," the other five said in unison.

"And we pwomise to go to school and duddy hawd." Jamie said.

"Oh, I know you all will." Joshua hugged each of them. "Besides, I told your Granny the same thing when I was little. I say go for your dreams, and make them come true."

"Yeah; daddy and I did…and so can you." Alessa said.

"You wanna pway daddy?" Brianna asked.

"Okay, what do you wanna play?" Joshua asked.

"Umm…can we pway dwess up? I wad dinking we could do da part in da movie Jeedus ob Nazaweth when Mr. Powell's talkin to da Phawisees." Andrea suggested.

"Ooh, I can play Simon the Pharisee!" Sanjay said.

"I want to join too, Brianna-chan!" Sayuri said.

"Okay!" Brianna nodded.

"Do you mean like a skit or a scene perhaps? Okay, we can do that!" Joshua nodded.

"Can you be Jeedus, daddy? You wook wike Mr. Powell," Jamie asked.

"Hmm…okay," Joshua accepted and put a white robe on over his clothes.

"I can be Mary Magdalene," Alessa said.

"Okay, you can be Mawwy Magdawen." Michael said.

Parents and kids had so much fun doing it, they couldn't wait to do another one.


	22. CHAPTER 21: A SPECIAL GIFT FROM GOD

CHAPTER 19: PLAYING WITH DADDY

At two years of age now, Brianna and her siblings loved to play with mommy and daddy. From a very young age they all somberly were reminded that their daddy was having "chest pains". As to how the kids knew from birth, Joshua and Alessa didn't know, and it puzzled them. All six children inherited Joshua's pure heart of gold.

Whenever Joshua held one of them longer than intended, that would alert Joshua and his or her other siblings by crying. They seemed to know, and Joshua had noted this.

Joshua loved playing with his kids. Now that he was a dad, his world revolved around them and his wife, and as a dad, he was very hands on. It was as if his life was complete and connected. He even let his girls play with his now long hair and put it in either pigtails or braids, and he played dress-up. He'd help his boys find worms in the backyard, build blocks and watch them wrestle with Mr. Lincoln, much to Alessa's worry and chagrin.

"Boys are boys," Lincoln reminded her. "Just as long as they're careful, they'll be fine."

Alessa as well loved playing with them too, as she was now a mom. She'd have tea and play dress up with her "princesses" as she would call them. With her "Princes", she'd play catch, and play tag and help them burn leaves in the fall.

One day, little Brianna watched "Jesus of Nazareth" on video and VCR. She thought the man on TV playing Jesus was her daddy because he sounded, acted and looked like him.

Jamie, Andrea and Veronica came in.

"Hey Bwi-Bwi; what are ya watchin'?" Veronica asked.

"The guy on TV wooks wike daddy, but daddy doesn't hab a beewd." Brianna said. "Could dat be daddy? Oh, I'm watching Jeedus ob Nazaweth."

"Oh gee; he does wook wike daddy!" Jamie noted. "Should we tell daddy?"

"Yeah!" Veronica said.

"Hey, what did you want to tell me?" Joshua came in from running errands and had heard his little ones talking.

"Daddy, is dat you on TV? I'm seeing a guy dat wooks just wike you." Jamie asked. Michael and Jason came in.

Joshua looked at the TV screen. _My gosh, has it been that long since I played Noah?!_ He thought._ Wow, time does fly!_

"But who is just in the eyes of the Lord?" the man on TV asked a man with fancy headdresses and robes. "What is the heart of the Law?"

Joshua turned to them now as the movie went on.

"That wasn't daddy, actually. That was a different man named Mr. Powell who looked just like daddy." He explained. "Daddy was in this movie, but he was younger. I'd say…right there, do you see? I'll pause it…that's daddy right there."

The screen showed Joshua in his younger years.

"Wow, you wook weally cute; that was you?!" Brianna squealed.

Joshua laughed.

"Daddy, you wook awedome in dis movie!" Michael said.

"Was that you, daddy? Was mommy in da movie too?!" Veronica gasped.

"Mm-hm, mummy was in the movie too. Here, there she is." Joshua pointed.

"Aww!" all six of them fawned.

"What's so cute over here, my honey buns?" Alessa asked and saw Jesus of Nazareth.

"The kids were just asking me if I was in the film. They thought Mr. Powell was me." Joshua chuckled.

"Wow, oh my God; pardon me Lord for saying that. I've got to stop saying His name in vain." Alessa stared in amazement and crossed herself. "How long has it been since we filmed that in Tunisia?"

"We finished filming in 1976 and it came out in 1977. It's now 1993 now, so it's been 16 years now." Joshua said calculating.

"Wow!" Alessa said awe-filled. "We were just kids back then and now look at us!"

"I know," Joshua smiled. "We have our own kids to relish and love."

"Daddy, I wanna do dat when I get older." Brianna said.

"Are you sure, babe? Fame is hard," Joshua found himself saying.

It was funny that he was saying this. His mother had told him the same thing 19 years when he was still a lad. He definitely was his mother's son, he mused.

"I'm sure, daddy; I wanna sing, dance and act wike you do." Brianna said. "Not now, pwobabwy waiter," she added.

"Us too," the other five said in unison.

"And we pwomise to go to school and duddy hawd." Jamie said.

"Oh, I know you all will." Joshua hugged each of them. "Besides, I told your Granny the same thing when I was little. I say go for your dreams, and make them come true."

"Yeah; daddy and I did…and so can you." Alessa said.

"You wanna pway daddy?" Brianna asked.

"Okay, what do you wanna play?" Joshua asked.

"Umm…can we pway dwess up? I wad dinking we could do da part in da movie Jeedus ob Nazaweth when Mr. Powell's talkin to da Phawisees." Andrea suggested.

"Ooh, I can play Simon the Pharisee!" Sanjay said.

"I want to join too, Brianna-chan!" Sayuri said.

"Okay!" Brianna nodded.

"Do you mean like a skit or a scene perhaps? Okay, we can do that!" Joshua nodded.

"Can you be Jeedus, daddy? You wook wike Mr. Powell," Jamie asked.

"Hmm…okay," Joshua accepted and put a white robe on over his clothes.

"I can be Mary Magdalene," Alessa said.

"Okay, you can be Mawwy Magdawen." Michael said.

Parents and kids had so much fun doing it, they couldn't wait to do another one.


	23. CHAPTER 22: STRANGE NIGHTMARES

CHAPTER 21: STRANGE NIGHTMARES

Within a half a year's time after Joshua officially took a hiatus from acting, he applied for a job at an organization called United Cerebral Palsy part-time and became a positive force within the organization. He also became a volunteer for Special Olympics Ice Skating at Winterhurst Ice Rink and helped the beginners and the intermediate classes. He also helped out at the St. Augustine Hunger Center and became Eucharistic minister, and on occasion, helped with song accompaniment.

Alessa also took a break to care for Joshua and applied for Sunny's Hair Salon on Madison Avenue part-time. She also took second shift part time at UCP, volunteered at Winterhurst with Joshua and joined the deaf choir after taking flying fingers classes.

The sextuplets now 3 and full of life were now in preschool. They met all of their teachers with ease. Both Joshua and Alessa had a hard time separating from them. At first, Jason and Brianna had a hard time without mommy and daddy, but eventually they came to and enjoyed their classes.

If Joshua and or Alessa couldn't pick the kids up, their aunts Miranda or Lily or Nadia would, and if they couldn't, James and Brianne certainly would.

Liam was still training for the next Olympics in Atlanta in 1996. He told Miranda, Joshua, Alessa and the others his plans since he was now in his late 20s.

"I think that this next Olympics will be my last," he told them. "I'm getting older. There may be someone out there who can rise to the challenge, someone younger. I'm sore, and I had been injured when I won gold in Barcelona."

"What are you gonna do after Atlanta, Papí?" Maria asked. She was now 14 and in her sophomore year in high school. In addition, she became a big sister to Bianca and Brooklyn, who were four years old.

"Hmm, go home, study and become a gym teacher, I guess," Liam told her. "I'll be able to see you guys more often after this one. Truth be told, I hate being away from you guys. I miss you."

"We miss you too, Li," Joshua said.

"Will you be able to see me graduate in two years?" Maria asked.

"Yes Maria; I'll be there just as I've had for your other graduations." Liam promised.

"Te amo, Papí," Maria hugged her father.

"I love you too, sweetie," Liam hugged her back with equal love.

Joshua looked at this exchange and mused at how his brother's personality changed since becoming a father. Before he became a dad, he was carefree, loud and a no-nonsense kid who would fight anyone who messed with his brother and his wife. Now, Liam was still no-nonsense, but he toned the loudness down a whole lot. He was still carefree, but now not as much. Being a father toned Liam down a whole lot, and having daughters softened him up a whole lot.

"What?" Liam looked at a pondering Joshua.

"Just thinking about how you've changed since becoming a father." Joshua said simply. "You were very boisterous and carefree."

"Yeah, come to think of it…I look back every now and then and I think, 'Was I always this nuts'?" Liam laughed. "But you, you're the best father to your children. I've seen that paternal instinct shine through even before you became one."

Joshua, since becoming a father taught himself to balance work and family. He still had his pure heart, mind, strength and spirit, and was able to endure sacrifice, abuse, loss and whatever came his way with quiet acceptance, strength and determination. Back when he was abused by the janitor as a child all those years ago, he was traumatized. Now, after having been through abduction, verbal, physical and sexual abuse and almost death itself, he had trained himself to stay absolutely calm, mild-mannered and level-headed in any given situation. He never stooped to any offenders' level and he only fought with words and actions of love to win them over, always taking God and Jesus' commandments to heart.

Alessa, a sinner herself like everyone in the world looked up to her husband so fervently. She kept a diary since childhood and wrote what was on her mind. She loved her husband and kids so much she was willing to do crazy things for them. Since becoming a mom, she always smiled.

Joshua and Alessa, along with their relatives and friends had come a long way since the latter graduated in 1979. The sextuplets loved their parents and family and they wouldn't have them any other way.

One night in August, Joshua had a strange dream which started like this…

_Joshua was running to or from something. He didn't know why. Up ahead, he saw something bright yet blurry. He couldn't make it out. He ran to the blurry bright thing…and found himself on top of a mountain in a foreign land._

_Confused, Joshua floated down to a city he knew was in this foreign land…Jerusalem. He was in Jerusalem, but for what?_

Before he could figure that out, his alarm clock rang.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

SMACK! He silenced his alarm clock and got up, the strange dream still on his mind. He got cleaned up, washed his long hair, now to his back.

When he went downstairs, Alessa and the kids were there in the kitchen making breakfast.

"Hi daddy!" the kids said in unison.

"Hello!" Joshua said cheerfully.

"Hey honey; did you sleep good?" Alessa went over and kissed him.

"I had a really strange dream that I was in Jerusalem. It was really weird." Joshua said.

"Huh! You were in Jerusalem in your dream? That is weird." Alessa said in interest.

"Jewwusalem?" Brianna asked. She was getting better at pronouncing the l and th sounds as were her other siblings.

"Jerusalem is a city in a country called Israel." Joshua described.

"Iswael? Is that in the Bible, Daddy?" Veronica asked.

"It sure is, and so are other countries like Egypt, Babylon, Corinth, Rome…all kinds of people and cities." Alessa explained.

"Wow, could we visit Jewwusalem someday?" Jamie asked in awe.

"Hmm yeah; maybe one day we will." Joshua nodded.

"All right, let's eat!" Alessa announced as breakfast was ready.

The food was delicious as always.

The dreams came to him more frequently and stranger than ever.

One night in December, a day before his 30th birthday and the sextuplets' fourth birthday, Joshua began to dream…

_He dreamt he was falling down into an endless dark tunnel, which suddenly became brighter and then…he was in Israel again, and it was cold and windy. He looked up and saw a star shining brightly._

The star described in the Bible! I must be in Bethlehem, but what does Bethlehem have to do with me?_ He wondered in thought._

_The scene changed and he was in a cave filled with hay and animals. He saw a young woman cradling a baby, the father by the young woman's side. He couldn't tell who the baby was because it was the back of his head, but he had a feeling that the baby was Jesus._

_The scene changed and he found himself in the Jordan River witnessing Jesus' Baptism by John the Baptist. He saw a light shining down on Jesus and he heard God's voice saying, "This is My Beloved Son, with Whom I am well pleased."_

_The scene changed several times. Joshua saw and heard what was going on and remembered the land of Israel, but he wondered what those locations had to do with him. He saw twelve men following Jesus and a woman who was a prostitute. He witnessed the Last Supper._

"_All of you will fall away." Jesus had said. All that time, Joshua had been looking at the back of Jesus' head._

_The wind blew harshly and the changed again. Joshua opened his eyes and saw that he was chained to a wooden post securely! He wriggled and tried getting loose._

_Suddenly, a scary-looking person with ashy skin and a black hooded cloak and dead coal eyes looked Joshua's way in scorn._

"_Let's see you try to get out of this one, Son of God!" he mocked._

"_Excuse me, what?!" Joshua sputtered. He was thrown out of focus._

"_Are you ready for this, King of the Jews? This is gonna hurt," another person said from the left of Joshua. He had the buff physique of a soldier and he was an ancient Roman guard_

"_What?! Wait a minute; you've got this all wrong! I'm not the…" Joshua protested but it was too late._

_**WHAP!**_

"_**ARGH!" **__Joshua felt the full force of the 39 lashes in one stroke. The scene changed now for the last time._

_This time, Joshua was lying on his back, arms outstretched at Golgotha. He was so weak, it hurt to move. He wondered why all these scenes had anything to do with him. He would struggle but it hurt so much. He felt strong arms secure his hands and feet._

_**BAM! BAM!**__ Joshua screamed in shock and in anguish as the Romans pounded his hands and feet. It seemed to go on forever as he gasped…_

James heard Joshua and rushed to see what was going on.

"Argh, no; _**NO!"**_ Joshua shouted. He was still in the throes of his nightmare, his hair, face, neck and chest bathed in sweat.

"Hey, hey; Josh, wake up! Wake up," James put his vampire icy hand on Joshua's neck and it did the trick.

Joshua gasped for air and lay back down in a haze. Then he saw James and sat up.

"Dad, I…I was dreaming…and…it was beautiful but then it turned terrible. I was crucified…" Joshua described in horror. "They're getting stronger, even now as I turn 30 tomorrow."

"I'm sure we'll figure out why those dreams come," James reassured.

Joshua drank his water. Suddenly, a loud scream was heard, which made Joshua spill water on his face.

"_**DADDY!**_" Brianna's small voice yelled and right away, Joshua rushed to his baby, James behind him.

"Brianna, honey?!" Joshua called.

Brianna came to him in the hallway, eyes wide with fear and was crying. Joshua hugged her to him. Michael, Jason and Andrea were with her trying to calm her.

"Baby, are you okay? What happened?" Joshua asked.

"I was gonna get dressed but then I saw someone scary!" Brianna wailed.

"What did he look like?" Joshua pressed her urgently but was gentle about it.

"Wait, I'll read her mind and describe." James said and did just that. "She saw what looked to be a demon and it frightened her."

"Josh, is everything okay?!" Alessa was now rushing up the stairs, Mr. Lincoln behind her.

"Little Lady!" Lincoln shouted.

"Brianna saw something frightening, a demon I think my dad said." Joshua replied.

"Are you okay, sweetie?" Alessa asked.

Brianna nodded since Joshua was holding her.

Two other screams were heard from the boys' room. Veronica and Jamie came out screaming in fear.

"_**DADDY!" **_they yelled.

Joshua knew it was the same demon that scared Brianna. He went into the room and saw it clearly. The demon was a person with no eyes, with a stitched up mouth. When Joshua came into the room, it cowered when it saw him, oddly to Joshua. Joshua steeled himself.

"I don't know what or who you are, but you're scaring my children! Leave now!" Joshua commanded.

As soon as he said, "Leave now!" the demon vanished into a puff of smoke. Joshua quirked an eyebrow and wondered how he sent it away so quickly. Then he went back to the hallway.

"The scary person's gone. There's nothing to fear." Joshua assured his kids. They all hugged him in relief and he returned it with love and reassurance.

A scream from Lizzie made him go into the guest room where she was sleeping. She told him about her dream and he listened. After discussing it, she made a promise to her godfather that she won't let anyone hurt Joshua.

"Oh Lizzie," Joshua said. "There might be a time that you might not, but we'll talk later about that."

Joshua's birthday as well as the sextuplets' came and went.

Now it was the end of the Lenten season when this particular event occurred. All Lent, Joshua did not eat or drink anything, which really worried Alessa and family members and friends. Easter weekend loomed and Joshua had gotten sick with a fever. Lisa worked day and night to ease Joshua's heart and get him healthy. Alessa took the kids to Good Friday Mass.

Joshua closed his eyes and dreamed again, weak, weary and unable to move…

_Joshua was now in a desert where it was hot and dry. He wiped his brow. A buzzard flew overhead and screeched a warning to Joshua. A snake slithered towards the young man. Joshua selected a huge stone to crush it if it ever did strike._

_Suddenly, Joshua sensed evil and turned. It was the same ashy, cold-faced hooded man who mocked him in the previous strange dream!_

_Joshua cried out in alarm at his appearance and fell backwards. The man merely glowered at him._

"_Who are you?" Joshua demanded. He stood and steeled himself. The hooded man didn't answer that question. But instead, he spoke to Joshua in a deep baritone menacing voice._

"_If you are the Son of God…" he growled._

"_What, excuse me?!" Joshua incredulously asked. _What makes him think I am? _He thought._

"_Command that this stone becomes bread." The hooded man taunted. He threw a stone to Joshua._

_Joshua immediately knew this was a test now, and that this person was likely trying to make him disobey God. He threw the stone aside._

"_Man does not live by bread alone." He told the hooded man. "He lives on every word that comes from God's mouth."_

_Next, he found himself on a mountain, the hooded man behind him._

"_If God loves you, throw yourself down." He growled in Joshua's ear. "His Angels will lift you up in their hands."_

"_You DARE put the Lord your God to the test!" Joshua shot back facing him now._

"_Ah, I see you're a reader." The hooded man said. He peered at Joshua with peaked interest._

"_You have no idea how much I read the Bible." Joshua said cautiously. He had a feeling that this person wasn't through with him yet._

"_If you will bow down and worship me, I will give you the whole world." The hooded man purred. He offered Joshua his ashen outstretched hand._

_Joshua got a glimpse of what would have become of him if he did and if he didn't. Now he knew this person was pure evil. He smacked the man's hand away in disgust._

"_Have you gone mad?! I worship and serve only one Person, and that's God. I don't know who you are, but I suggest you stay away from me!" Joshua warned._

"_Aha, so you are the One!" the hooded man had gotten a glimpse of Joshua's stare and it matched the same stare that another man of Joshua's age and stature gave him almost 2000 years ago._

"_What are you talking about?" Joshua demanded._

_The hooded man morphed into Claudia Wolfe._

"_Haven't you noticed? All your life, you've been loved, cursed, abused and almost killed. Have you noted the people around you? They either love you or they hate you! Your very presence causes division." He said with Claudia's voice._

_Suddenly a heavy burst of light shone on Joshua and the hooded man. "Claudia" cowered._

"_Get away from him, Satan!"_

"_You've done your taunting, now move!"_

_Joshua stared. This man had light brown hair, grey eyes, skin like dawn, armor and his clothes were white as snow. With him was a woman with the same armor. She had blonde hair and blue eyes._

"_You may have resisted me, but I know who you are, Joshua!" Satan, still disguised as Claudia snarled. He disappeared in a puff of fire and smoke. Now it was just Joshua and the two armored people._

"_What was that about?! Who was that?!" Joshua stammered._

"_That was Satan, Father of Sin, Prince of Darkness and ruler of Hell." The man told him._

"_Hey, you resisted him so effortlessly!" the young woman said. "We're Archangels by the way."_

"_What does he mean by…does my presence really divide people?" Joshua asked._

"_Yes, and that's why you're special. You see, every person on earth is born with the stain of sin in their hearts, but you…you were born without the stain." The first Archangel said._

"_What?! How could that be? Every man is born with sin! How is this possible?!" Joshua gaped._

"_God created you and made you sinless. We know who you are, too!" the second Archangel said._

"_We have to leave now, but we can only say this, that all of your good deeds will lead you to the Lord Jesus Christ. He will help you, and so will we." They said. They flew up._

"_Wait, wait; how can I find Him?!" Joshua called._

"_He's been with us and your family all along." The first angel said…_

Joshua gulped in air as he woke up from his dream. He felt the need to eat all of a sudden. Alessa, back from church gave him soup and water.

He sat up and something caught his eye. He picked it up and gasped.

_It's the same stone Satan tempted me with! _He thought with shock. He absorbed all the information the Angels gave him.

"This wasn't a dream after all; it was _**real!"**_ he realized.

"What was? Did you have another dream?!" Alessa asked.

Joshua explained his reality dream to Alessa who accepted. He also came to terms that he wasn't who he seemed to be.

"This journey I'm taking…it will be hard, but it will be worth it." Joshua said after he explained.

"I'll be right here with you, rain and shine. We'll figure this out." Alessa said.

"Us too!" the kids said.

Joshua smiled, knowing that he was not alone in this.


	24. EPILOGUEEND OF BOOK 2

EPILOGUE

TOLUCA COUNTY, WEST VIRGINIA

Meanwhile in Toluca County, at a hospital five minutes away from the ruined town of Silent Hill, a woman woke up. A nurse was at her side. Claudia.

"Ms. Wolfe, are you all right?" she asked.

The woman looked at the nurse.

"Yes, I think so…where am I?"

"You've been in here several years, Ms. Wolfe. I helped you away from that dreaded town of Silent Hill when it burned to the ground." The nurse explained.

"Silent Hill…I don't remember anything about that town. How did I survive and…who am I?" Claudia asked scratching her platinum blonde straight hair.

Claudia had been in hospital since the Great Silent Hill Fire, but secrets about the fire, how it started, why it started, and the moments after…Claudia couldn't remember, for she was suffering from amnesia.

THREE YEARS LATER

Claudia was walking along still trying to remember how she got into the hospital. She saw some teens gossiping.

"Excuse me…who are you talking about?" Claudia asked.

"A celebrity named Joshua Williams," one said.

"Yeah, he's been on hiatus since '93." Another said.

When she returned to her house, she sat and wondered why the name was so familiar to her and suddenly, she had flashes of young Joshua in her mind and now she remembered.

"That demon escaped me! I'll get him yet!" she smirked as Satan entered her with glee. She packed and headed back to Silent Hill. But first, she needed some research.

END OF BOOK 2!


End file.
